


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 7: Terrible Memories Collide

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jutsu, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Ninja, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Toshi's past comes back to haunt her after the untimely demise of her family.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kakashi, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 7: Terrible Memories Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 7:

Terrible Memories Collide

It was a cool evening on the outskirts of Konoha.A lonely farmer and his family were tying the last of their cherished livestock to their resting spots within the barns of their small compound.Little did they know that their lonely estate would be visited that evening.The youngest member of the family looked up toward his father as the man pointed toward the front of the house.

“I left the new seed and feed near the front gate, Konicho," the man ordered sternly, “I need to you take the wagon and bring it back here for the night.Then you can join your mother and I for dinner.”

“Yes, father," the boy bowed slightly as he made his way toward his nightly chore.The old man smiled kindly watching the boy walk away.It was as though he were watching his younger self.The farmer’s wife strolled over toward her husband as she handed him a cool glass of water.She figured that was parched from working so hard that day. She couldn’t help but offer her own support.

“He’s so much like you, Raku," the woman smiled rubbing his shoulders, “but don’t you think that you favor him a little too much?”

“He’s my son," the man defended in annoyance.He could tell where his wife was going with the question, “He's the heir to my abilities and the family name.We owe everything to him.He’s grown up to be so responsible.”

“He’s not the only one, Raku," the woman shook her head in warningly as she tapped him on the forehead, “there is another member to this family that you need to start recognizing.”

“Not this again!” The man whirled around toward her as he rose his voice, “How many times do I need to tell you, Itsuwari!Konicho is my only child!” 

“Try as you might," the woman barked back toward him, “you cannot hide it!I’m tired of walking on eggshells.I’m tired of the fighting.For once, prove that you are the adult and march into that village and bring our daughter home!”

“I’m not going to fight you with this,"Rakugosha, the farmer, stood tall with pride; “she’s the one who owes the apology, not me.If she gives up that kind of lifestyle, then yes, I might accept her back into my life again.Yet, as far as I’m concerned for now, she doesn’t exist to me.I have no daughter, only a son!”

Meanwhile, Konicho was working diligently at the front gate.He carried each bag with the utmost of care layering each object precisely in order from biggest to smallest on the wheel barrel.

“There," he wiped his brow as he smiled toward the arrangement, “perfect.”

“That is quite an accomplishment.”

Konicho’s ears perked up as he spun around to see a dark silhouetted stranger standing before him.The boy backed away slightly.He wasn’t used to visitors, and the surrounding leaf village wasn't welcome in their home.

“C—can I help you?" he was more than intimidated making his way behind the tower of sand and feed.

“Just looking for someone," the figure stepped forward so that the boy could see him clearly.Konicho gasped a little as he observed the tattered rags that the man was wearing.The only visible features of his face were his dark grey eyes and crooked grin.Konicho’s vision moved toward the man’s forehead.There was a scuffed Hidden Leaf forehead protector resting upon it.The boy felt more than intimidated toward the man, as his visitor reached into his pocket.Konicho flinched slightly.

“I’m looking for Hitteki Toshiwakai," the stranger growled as the boy shook in fear.

“My sister?” Konicho stammered feeling the urge to run away, “S—she doesn’t—“

“What do you want with Toshi?” The boy’s father emerged from behind him.The stranger’s view moved to Rakugosha, who looked more than displeased to see him.

“Just an old friend," the stranger explained with another deranged grin, “I just got back and wanted to—“

“Go away!” Rakugosha barked back toward the man as the stranger scowled toward him, “Hidden Leaf ninja aren’t welcome here!If it’s Toshi that you’re looking for, check the village!”The visitor took his hand out of his pockets as his bandaged hands presented a few shuriken and kunai.

“For someone that obviously doesn’t have a knack of being a ninja, you really are brave to challenge someone aren’t you?”

“Who said anything about a challenge?” Konicho was panic stricken looking and fourth toward the creepy individual and his father.He was more than scared of what was going to happen next.

“I don’t want a challenge," Rakugosha growled, “but if you don’t leave now, I’ll have to force you to disappear.”The man snatched a pitch fork from the side of the house pointing toward the man, “I’m not going to repeat myself again, Mister.Hidden Leaf Ninja are not welcome on my property!”

“Raku!” Itsuwari snapped in anxiety, “Put down the tool!This man could destroy you!”

“Get in the house!" Her husband ordered, “You and Konicho both!”

“But father!” Konicho’s eyes widened as he took one last glance toward their visitor.The man looked more than furious toward the farmer’s reaction of his presence.Konicho spun toward the ninja hitting his knees in fear.

“Please sir," he pleaded as his father’s eyes widened in surprise, “please leave!We don’t want trouble!If it’s my sister you’re looking for, you can find her within the village!She hasn’t lived here for over sixteen years!Please sir, just go!” 

“Konicho!” The farmer was appalled as the boy peered back toward him.

“Apologies, father," he stammered in fear toward any punishment to be brought against him.Whether it be from the ninja or Rakugosha, “But I don’t want any harm to come of us.”

“Don’t worry," the ninja grinned once more.The boy's desperate plea was amusing, “I’m not going to hurt any of you!”

“Really?” The boy smiled faintly as Rakugosha raised a suspicious eyebrow.He still held the tool in defense as Itsuwari stood in fear.Something within her was telling her what was going to happen to all of them.

“Yes,” the stranger knelt down to him chuckling, “I’m not going to hurt you.”There was silence for a moment.The small family waited for the stranger to leave as he rose up from the ground.

“I’m going to kill you!” He smiled kindly as their eyes widened in terror.

*****

“Stance at attention, keep your back straight, and no slouching.Elbows at even 180 degrees.Hand seals at Ryu, and close your eyes," Hitteki Toshi, a jonin instructor within the village of Konoha, ordered her pupil as she paced around the boy.

“Why are you only teaching this to me, Sensei?You know that Yasachi and Yasaru would want in on this too," Gato growled in annoyance as teacher rolled her eyes ignoring the complaint.The woman lowered her view to his eye sight as she grinned brightly.

“Because I promised your grandfather years ago that I would keep it within his clan.If he had died without me knowing this technique then the jutsu would have died with him," she explained while smacking him on the back, “now, stop lolly-gagging around and perform the task I explained earlier.”

“Stance at attention, keep my back straight, no slouching, elbows at 180, Ryu, hand seal of the dragon—now what?” Gato was more than interested on what the next steps were going to be.

“You stay there for about three hours!” Toshi picked at her fingernails taking out her small puzzle book.

“Three hours?” Gato exclaimed exiting the stance.He marched up toward her mouth wide open, “Are you insane?”The woman gave a groan of irritation whirling back toward him.

“Yeah, three hours" Toshi remarked as she lowered her eyes to meet him face to face again “you have to train yourself to become calm at this stance, and have to train your body to take on this task.As you can tell it’s not a comfortable pose for a long time.You have to be able to perform this jutsu without thinking about its uncomfortable position.So if you do it long enough, you body will be immune to the pain!Besides, calming yourself will allow you to connect to it quicker and better.”There was silence for a moment between the two of them.The tension between the teacher and student was so thick that one could cut it in half with a sword.

“Gee, thanks for only teaching me this jutsu, Sensei," Gato broke the silence with sarcasm turning back to concentrate once more, “but don’t you think that Yasachi and Yasaru would want to join in, just for the fun of it?I’m sure there are many other jutsus out there that call for this type of—torture?”

“Don’t worry; training for you should be a breeze," Toshi giggled as she squinted her eyes toward the puzzle, “seven letter word for ninja professional?”

“I dunno, Shinobi?” Gato gnawed on a small weed hanging from his mouth.She noticed his struggling stance, so she placed her hand on his head to keep him stable, “Why should it be so easy for me anyway?”Toshi took her pen and penciled in the answer with a smile.

“Because, Gato, I had to learn this on my own.I didn’t have the help of your grandfather, like you do me.”

“That’s because you stole his jutsu," the boy accused.

“Thats a matter of perception!” Toshi struggled with the response as she avoided his gaze.

“Perception?” Gato grimaced confused looking up toward the woman, “You either did or you didn’t?”

“Listen," Toshi wasn’t enjoying this interrogation, “if I hadn’t snuck that scroll out of your grandfather’s house, then you wouldn’t be learning it!”

“Maybe I would have, after all I am an Adachi?” The boy shot a sly grin toward his teacher.

“But who would have taught you?” Toshi gave a wink.

“Who taught you?” Gato returned a devious grin to challenge her.

“Shut up, who asked you to question this anyway?” Toshi gave up on her attempt to explain the circumstances in her favor.Gato gave a slight laugh returning to the pose.

“Pretty immature retort, Sensei!”

“Do you want to live to see the age of fourteen?” Toshi was beginning to get annoyed toward her pint sized opponent all while trying to return to her puzzle book.

“Yes?”

“Then shut your trap and practice that stance like I ordered you to!” The woman barked as she walked over toward a tree standing a few feet away from them.Gato stared toward the woman as she leaned up against the trunk of the tree.She gave him a cold annoyed stare.Little did he know it wasn’t toward his smart remarks.

“Last question, Gato!” She pointed toward the puzzle book, “I’m pretty good at solving these, but I sorta need your help on this last one!The clue is, brainless bird decoy!”Gato gave a look of bewilderment as he still held onto his stance.

“Are you trying to give me a headache, Toshi-sensei?” The boy wined still attempting to hold balance, “For crying out loud, I’m really trying to get this pose right!”

“Don’t worry Gato” Toshi gave a cool stare flipping around and kicking the tree as hard as she could, “I've already figured it out!”To Gato’s surprise, a familiar looking jonin instructor fell down from the tree, landing on his back.

“The answer is scarecrow!” Toshi gave a smug grin toward her rival Hatake Kakashi as he returned a rather embarrassed smirk under his trademark mask.

“How’d you figure me out?” Kakashi groaned picking up his paperback novel.

“You know that this jutsu is top secret, Copy Cat!” Toshi scolded, hands on her hips as she lowered herself to his level, “I thought Tsunade-sama made that perfectly clear when I took this job!"

“I wasn’t planning on copying the technique," Kakashi defended finally picking himself up from the ground, “I was just observing your teaching techniques, and don’t call me that!”

“My teaching techniques?” Toshi begrudged.There was a small staring contest between the two.She wasn't buying his explanation.

“Okay!” Kakashi finally admitted, “I’m really interested in the jutsu!I’ve tried copying it with my sharingan, and still haven’t figured it out.I still can’t believe that it’s not a kekkei genkai!I don't want to use the jutsu for my own. I’m only interested why my sharingan can never pick up the jutsu’s technique.”

“That’s why they call it a secret hidden technique Lame Brain," she shoved him away, “now get lost!I promised Gato-sensei years ago that I wouldn’t allow anyone to know his family’s secret!”

“I’m just observing.Nothing more," Toshi could tell that Kakashi was more than fascinated toward the jutsu.Gato exited his stance as he and Toshi stared toward each other in thought.

“Is he really that bad of a ninja not to know, Sensei?” The student questioned as Toshi grumbled in annoyance.

“He’s one of the most powerful ninja in the village, Gato," Toshi smarted glaring daggers toward her rival, “I’d hate to show him the secret then he go all rough ninja.”

“You’re kidding?” Kakashi returned the same stare in disbelief.Gato looked at his teacher smiling kindly.

“C’mon, I know he annoys the heck out of you, but why not?” Gato asked brightly, “Besides, he already has an all seeing eye, and I’m sure he knows a few jutsus on how to steal chakra?”

“Okay," Toshi raised a suspicious eyebrow, “but if you pull anything, Kakashi, I’ll be on your butt so bad that you’ll want me to use the dragon on you.”

“Trust me," Kakashi raised his hands in defense, “I have no interest in using the jutsu!”

“Okay," Toshi took from her flack vest a small summoning scroll, she cut her finger slightly wiping the blood on the parchment.Using the Ryu hand sign she slammed the scroll on the ground as it exploded in front of her two spectators.When the dust cleared, Kakashi and Gato witnessed a large decorated scroll of yellow and green standing upright before them.The ninja observed the scroll.The seal on it was broken, but looked to have held the kanji for Ryu.

“It’s the summoning contract to the stone dragon," Toshi explained as Gato stared in amazement and awe.Toshi unrolled part of the parchment, revealing both her name and her teacher’s name in blood.

“That spot is open for you," Toshi pointed toward an empty space on the scroll, “you need to cut your finger and sign your full name on this spot.After that, go over to the creek and muddy up one of your shoes.I want you to stamp your sole on the bottom."

Gato looked more than astonished as he took out a small shuriken from his waste sack.Just as he was about to cut his finger open—

“TOSHI!” The three ninja spun around to Toshi’s best friend Umino Iruka, who was just coming over the hill.The chunin academy instructor ran over to the three as he doubled over out of breath.

“What's wrong?” Toshi was more than concerned helping him up from the ground.

“I was walking through town today, and I noticed smoke coming from outside of the village," he was talking in between breaths.

“Where outside of the village?” Toshi’s stomach churned in anxiety as Kakashi shot her a look of concern.Iruka leaned himself up against the tree as his grim expression sent Toshi into a whirlwind of panic.

“No," she gasped springing from the area.Kakashi glanced back toward the boy as Gato looked back at him helpless.

“Take that scroll home, and hide it," he ordered. “Toshi will be by later to pick it up.”

“Yes, sir," Gato nodded his head as his worry rested upon his sensei who was now long gone.In a flash both Iruka and Kakashi sprang away to follow their associate.

*****

“Toshi, slowdown!” Iruka pleaded as he followed his best friend through the city on a frantic quest to find out where the smoke was coming from outside of the village.

“Speed up!” She shouted back hatefully blinking back tears.She shook her head of the horrid thoughts entering her mind as the sight of the huge smoke cloud beyond the horizon came into view.

“What is that?” Kakashi wondered as he followed the two closely.He couldn’t explain it, but he was concerned for his rival.Something within Toshi was getting to him.The shakiness of her voice, and the way her whole body quaked when Iruka arrived.It was all telling him that something was about to happen, and it wasn’t going to be good.

“What's wrong?” Izumo and Kotetsu sprang from their welcome station seats as the three ninja arrived at the main gate. Toshi didn't answer as she sprang through the gateway.

“May we ask what’s going on?” Izumo seemed more than worried as Kakashi shook his head grimly.

“I don’t know," he shook his head, “but we need help with a fire outside of the village.Gather all the help you can, and inform the hokage.It’s coming from the direction of the Hitteki Compound!”With that being said, Kakashi quickly leapt out the gate and toward the two remaining ninja that had already left.

When Toshi finally arrived at her family’s gate, her mouth fell open in terror. Her legs buckled underneath her as tears fell from her eyes.Iruka, who was only seconds behind her, arrived just in time to catch the woman in a fainting fall. 

“No," Toshi whispered as her eyes beheld the glow from the raging inferno that was once her family’s house, “it can’t be!They can’t—Momma—Papa!”There was a short pause.Kakashi arrived at last to witness the woman shove her brother like friend away.In a crying fit of both rage and devastation, Toshi sprinted to the front door.

“NO!” She howled in distress as she kicked the door open.Iruka rushed to her as he attempted to pull her away.Even for a ninja, the explosion was still too dangerous for her.Iruka was crying as well.He had experienced losing his family long ago, and the situation was doing more than affecting him too as he wrestled her away.Toshi shoved him aside as the roof caved in on the home. A cloud of smoke and dust covered the two as Iruka struggled again to drag Toshi from the spot.

“NO," she was still kicking and screaming as Iruka tried his best to keep her under control, “MOMMA, PAPA, KONICHO!” 

“Stop, Toshi!” Iruka crying too as she buried herself into his arms wailing, “Please stop!”

Toshi couldn’t stop crying as she tugged hard on the man’s flack vest, “Who could have done this?"

All Kakashi could do was stare at the woman in silence and shock.He couldn’t stand her, that fact was true.The entire village could have vouched for it.Yet, his feelings toward her and what had happened to her family were raging hard upon his emotions.He shook his head toward the frame of mind.Why was he feeling this way?Why was he so angry?He clenched his fist as he could now feel his teeth grinding together in anger.The man’s view moved from Toshi’s helplessness toward the explosion of fire before him.This was no accident.There was no way that all of this could have been a coincidence.Someone did it.The wrath inside of him told him so.Yet, who could have done it?There wasn’t a soul that he knew of in the village that hated Toshi this much, nor was there a person that hated her family enough to commit this treachery.As the other ninja arrived to put out the flames, Kakashi’s view moved back to Toshi.He had never seen her so helpless.She gave him a stare as thought the life had been taken out of her.He thought for a moment as the look took him back to when they were both in the land of waves.It was the same helplessness that she had displayed to him after he had awoken from his rockslide accident.

“We found a survivor!” One of the ninja shouted holding onto a young boy.

“Konicho!” Toshi’s eyes lit slightly with hope as she rushed to the boy’s side.

“He’s still alive," the ninja announced as he placed the boy into the care of a few medical ninja that had just arrived, “and we can keep him alive if we get him to the medical corps pronto!”

“We’ll take it from here," the medical-nin announced as they took him.Toshi gave a gulp of fear as she stared into the eyes of the ninja.

“Mom?” She whimpered as her body shook in anticipation, “Papa?”Iruka approached Toshi as he held onto her shoulders waiting for a response.The shinobi shook his head with a grim frown as Toshi buried herself into Iruka’s arms once more, crying out loud.

“I’ll escort you to the infirmary, Sis," the chunin spoke kindly as he led her away from the farm.Kakashi stayed behind as he watched Toshi gape one last time toward the small farm house.The fire had finally been put out, and the smoke was beginning to clear.All that remained of the house that Toshi grew up in was its charcoal incrusted frames and a few singed paneling that were laced with burnt marks; the ambers still glowing red.

“Hatake-sama," another ninja called him over, “I think you should see this, sir.”

“What is it?” Kakashi felt emotionally drained as he rubbed his eye in annoyance.Toshi’s display was on the verge of sending him into an emotional break down as well.He was still shocked to see her act out so irrationally.Kakashi shook his head of the thoughts.He didn’t blame her.He remembered when he was young, and witnessed his last living family member pass on.It wasn’t something to be taken sensibly.Toshi only acted out like any individual would have.This place was hers at one time.Even though she hadn’t walked upon it’s soil in so long; it was still her home.

“We’ve found two bodies buried under the ash," the ninja looked grim once more, “their bodies are very disfigured, and difficult to identify.We believe that the boy was under his mother.There were shuriken, senbon, and kunai in all three bodies.The boy only had a few wounds on his legs and arms.I believe the weapons pulled from the female body were weapons that were originally aimed toward him.”

“And the other dead body?”

The man shook his head in grief, “Whoever did this wanted them dead.I have a feeling the boy was left alive to either die slowly from the fire, or because he was seen as too weak to kill.”

“That doesn’t make any sense," Kakashi rubbed his head in frustration, "the area is heavily guarded.Granted, hidden leaf ninja were banned from this farm, but still?"

“That’s only my speculation," the shinobi shoved one of his hands into his pocket, “we’re taking evidence of the weaponry and any trace of chakra use.If we can figure out what jutsus were used, we might be able to trace it back to the original caster.”

“Who ever it was, had a vendetta against the Hitteki clan,” Kakashi turned his view back in the direction of the village, “or against one of its family members.”

The ninja handed Kakashi a clear bag full of shuriken and kunai that were pulled from the victims.He squinted his only visible eye as he maneuvered the weapons in the bag.There was a small etching on each of the weapons.It almost looked like the kanji for Ryu, meaning dragon.Kakashi could barely make it out.The jonin ninja handed the evidence back to the ninja as he walked toward the gate.He was determined to get to the bottom of this, but first he needed approval.

*****

“I had a few A-ranked missions lined up for you," Tsunade complained as Kakashi stood silently in her office.

“I’m not leaving until I get your consent," he walked over toward the window, “this is of high importance to me.”

“I hope you brought a futon," Tsunade begrudged as she took a few papers from her assistant Shizune, “because I’m not giving you my approval.I’ve already got a couple of high ranked ninja investigating that case.So, get over it.”

“NO!” Kakashi snapped as Tsunade glared toward him in skepticism and disapproval.

“I thought you couldn’t stand Toshi?” The woman rose up to meet his challenge as the man gave an apologetic glance, “It was only three weeks ago that the two of you were breaking down my door in a clone fight on who was going to get their mission first!You two have been at each other’s throats since you were twelve!Of course I haven’t had the joy of dealing with it your entire lives like the third and fourth hokages did, but by goodness I have had more than enough of my fill.”Kakashi didn’t reply.He toned out the lecture as he returned to the window watching the village.

“I’d like an explanation, Kakashi!” Tsunade placed her hands on her hips tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance, “Answer me, that’s a direct order!Why so interested on this case?”There was continued silence.Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she was now standing directly in front of the man.She shook her head in anger.It was as though she were scolding a two year old boy.After all, she was old enough to be his mother.

“I’m not going to stand here all day, Kakashi.”Kakashi tried to move his stare away from hers as she followed his eyes, not daring to lose contact.After much avoidance from the man, he finally slammed his fist against her desk in anger.

Tsunade jumped back slightly.She had known the jonin for being very cool and collected most of the time.She didn’t expect an outburst.All she wanted was a simple explanation.Kakashi gave a breath of air to lower the tension.He didn't mean to lose control.He opened his eyes toward Tsunade giving a sympathetic expression.

“Because she was the only one—," he paused shutting his eye forcibly. 

“The only one to what?” The hokage was now interested.She folded her arms patiently as she and Shizune gave each other inquiring looks.

Kakashi gave a huff of confidence as he met her gaze.

“She’s one of the only people who truly acknowledged me after my dad—died," Kakashi was on the verge of tears again.He shook his head in anger.He hated feeling this way.It wasn’t like him to show this much emotion.There were only a few people that had ever seen him cry; his old genin teammates who were gone, and Toshi.

“You seem pretty shaken up over this," Tsunade was now calm as she took her seat once more, “I’m just afraid that you will take this too personally.Friendship is one thing, but conflict of interest is another.I don’t want you to drive yourself mad over this—“

“Have you even seen her at all today?” Kakashi interrupted as he continued pleading for the mission, “I did!I saw her break down completely.”He pointed out the window in example as he continued his explanation, “I saw a woman that has endured injuries that grown men have cried over, and she not shed a tear!I don’t care what you say.GO AHEAD!Assign the mission to someone else.You can guarantee that I’ll be right there looking at the evidence with them.”

“Not if you’re out of the village," Tsunade clenched her fist nearly breaking a pencil she was holding, “I'm warning you, Kakashi.Don’t get involved!”

“I’ll take a vacation!” Kakashi folded his arms across his chest as he sat down in a nearby chair, “I’m due for one anyway!”

“We don’t have enough help in the village for you to be taking a time off," Tsunade rose up from her desk.Kakashi met her eyes as though to challenge her again.

She huffed in frustration as she motioned Shizune to leave the room.When the woman was gone, Tsunade rubbed her forehead in frustration, “What do I have to do to make you leave this alone?”

“Nothing," Kakashi smiled under his mask smugly, “let me at least find the guilty party.After that, I’ll let someone else handle it.”Tsunade raised an eyebrow.She knew the man to be trustworthy, but for some unknown reason something was telling her not to believe a word he was saying.The woman glanced over toward the clock as it read a little after five in the evening.She glared toward her desk as the day’s paperwork stared back toward her.

“Okay," she growled in defeat shaking the man’s hand, “I’ll let you investigate it, but that’s all.After you find a suspect, then you’re off the mission, is that clear?”

“Crystal," the man shook her hand as she stared into his only visible eye.She could tell he was lying.She could feel the quake in his hand grip.

As Kakashi left the office, Tsunade quickly motioned her assistant to come back into the room.The hokage snatched a piece of paper from her desk as she wrote a few words on it.She snatched her seal from the top desk drawer and stamped her approval on the small note.

“Take this to Sarutobi Asuma,” she gave the note to Shizune, “I want him to keep a strong eye on that one.I have a feeling that whoever did this to the Hitteki clan is going to have a near death experience with a lightning blade.”

“Do you really think he’d resort to that?” Shizune inquired a little warily, "It is Kakashi after all.”

“Oh, and if you see that talking dog of his," Tsunade ignored the question, “give him a copy of that note.That pet of his is closer to him than Asuma.”

“Yes, M'lady," the woman bowed as she exited the room.

*****

“What makes it hurt even worse, is that I never settled things between Papa and I," Toshi was staring up toward the twilight sky of Konoha as Iruka sat in quiet next to her, “I know that even in his dying days he still hated me for becoming a ninja.”

“He never hated you," Iruka defended the man, “he hated you about as much as Gato-sensei did.”

“Thanks for the reminder," Toshi took from under her shirt a shuriken dangling from a small silver chain, “I wish that I would have just talked to them when I had the chance."

“Toshi," Iruka tried to rationalize, “even if your dad agreed with you becoming a ninja, he still hated this village.Your whole family resented them from the way that they treated all of you a long time ago.”

“Papa tried to become a ninja once," Toshi admitted out loud as she played with the small weapon, “he was in the academy for seven years before he dropped out.I remembered him telling Konicho and I about it when we were little.He said that he held no grudge against Konoha until the day that they kicked him out of the academy.The exam proctors said that he didn’t have the stamina or the blood to become a ninja.Ever since my clan settled in this area long ago, this whole village has rejected us.All my ancestors wanted were to live their lives as farmers.The village needed ninja and rejected the idea.Even the second hokage looked down up on it.That’s why I vowed to become a ninja.Papa just didn't understand it.He said that it was a foolish dream.That just like he, I couldn’t become one.That’s when I defied him.”She paused as the memory of her last day on the farm came to mind, “I should have never set fire to my birthday present.Everything went fine until he prohibited me from going to the academy.He wanted me to drop out and come back home.I refused and set fire to something that he put his heart into giving me, a new kimono.”

“You were eleven, you didn’t know any better!”

“I was old enough to know the consequences.Next thing I know my bag is packed and he’s telling me to leave.I knew that he would one day accept that I was going to become a ninja, but my temper caused me to be banished from home once and for all.”

“It's not just your fault, Toshi," Iruka tried his best to comfort her, “you both were at fault.” She stared up toward the chunin as he tried to flash a kind smile for comfort.

She began once more, “Before today’s events, I was seriously thinking about going back to the farm and offering my apology.Yet, I thought about how angry he made me that day, and I stopped myself.I’m such an idiot.To think, if I had arrived when I was planning to, I could have stopped whoever it was from killing them.”

“Or you could have been killed right along with them," Iruka shook his head grimly, “besides Naruto, you’re the last one I’ve got."

“You know as much as I do, that I wouldn’t have died," Toshi confidently answered, “my Ishi no Ryu would have killed them on the spot."She stared toward the weapon once more as the bright sun setting in the horizon shined upon it, “This isn’t the first time I’ve passed up an opportunity to save someone when I was given the chance.”

“I’ve told you before," Iruka scolded slightly, “you are not to blame for Gato-sensei’s death.You had no control over it.Just like you didn’t have any control over this today.”

“I know that my family’s demise was my doing," Toshi belittled herself again as Iruka shook his head in frustration.He hated seeing her like this.

“Your father hated all ninja," Iruka defended her, “for all you know, he could have angered a traveling nin.You of all people should know how ill tempered he can be, which is why you take after him so much.”Toshi shook her head.She didn’t believe a word he was saying, nor did she care for it.

“I’ve been keeping this from you for quite some time," Iruka decided to change the subject slightly, “I don’t want you to feel worse, but I need to get this off my chest.”

“Is it about Dad?”

“Yeah," Iruka scratched the back of his neck, “I didn’t want to tell you in fear that you might get angry, but at your chunin exam—“Toshi’s ears perked up as she provided her brother-like best friend her absolute attention.

“What?”

“I saw Hitteki-san in the stands leaving at the end," Iruka sighed heavily, “he, your mom and Konicho were all there.”

“Bet he was angry.”

“Bet he wasn’t," Iruka snapped slightly.Her demeanor was beginning to agitate him, “In fact after you took out Koji with your sensei’s jutsu, he was grinning from ear to ear and shouting just as loud as I was.”Toshi shot a look of disbelief toward her friend as Iruka shrugged his shoulders.Frankly, he didn’t care if she believed him or not.What mattered was that he was there to witness it.

“I know it’s hard to accept, but your Dad was proud of you, and deep down I think that he forgave you that day.Nobody more than he should have been able to relate toward your dream to become a ninja for Konoha.He went for the dream himself and faced the same public ridicule that you dealt with!”Toshi wiped her eyes again as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks," she gave a weak smile, “I needed that.”

“At least your brother will be okay," Iruka suggested brightly as he put his arm around his friend.

“He’s not responsive," Toshi’s grim attitude laced in her voice again, “he’s in a coma!The smoke inhalation from the fire put him in it, and the medical-nin claim that even if he does come out of it he won’t remember much due to brain damage.”Toshi buried herself into a handkerchief that Iruka handed to her immediately.

“I don’t know what to say, Tosh," Iruka felt powerless as he tried his best to comfort the woman, “I only wish that I could help.”

“You are helping, Little Brother," she gave a kind smile toward him wiping a few tears from her face. Iruka sighed a small grin as the two overlooked the city below them.They were perched on the village's medical ward, waiting for more information from the doctors inside.

“Mind if I sit down?” A familiar voice echoed behind the woman as she spun around to see Kakashi staring down at the both of them.

“Sure," Toshi sniffed slightly as the jonin took a seat next to her.

“I talked with the doctors inside.Sorry about your brother," Kakashi couldn’t find the words to say as Toshi nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

“I’m just glad that you both are here," she put her arms around both men as Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise.He didn’t expect Toshi to want him around her at all.

“I came here to inform you that I’m working on finding out who did all of this.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Iruka inquired a little shocked toward the declaration, “Did you discuss this with the hokage?”

“Yeah," Kakashi answered a little reluctantly as Toshi raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” She questioned as Kakashi rose up from his spot, “Why the help all of a sudden?I don’t need your—“

“—Sympathy?” Kakashi rose his only visible eyebrow toward her in annoyance as he placed his hands into his pockets, “Last time I checked, I’m not offering sympathy.I just thought it could be nice for you to have someone to talk to about it! I don’t feel sorry for you Toshi! If anything, this situation has made you stronger! Your outburst earlier today worried me, so I decided to take charge of it.”Toshi’s mouth gaped open in surprise as Iruka shot inquiring glances toward his two associates.

“You said that just to tick me off," Toshi accused as she viewed Kakashi give a bright smile under his mask, “I said the exact same thing to you almost fourteen years ago.”

Kakashi grinned cheerfully as his attention was brought to her small trinket lying comfortably around her neck.

“What’s with the shuriken?”, he pointed as he sat back down, “I’ve never seen it before?”  
”Oh, this?” Toshi was feeling a little better as she fiddled with it for a moment, “This was given to me by Gato-sensei before he died.I found him moments after Saito, Taisuke, he and I were ambushed.He was in so much pain that he couldn’t talk.I only remember him ripping this out of his arm and placing it in my hand.Still to this very day, I had a feeling that he was trying to tell me something.”Toshi looked at both of her visitors with a sincere smile, “I’ve never told anyone before.”She brushed her thumb across it’s metal finish as she thought about her old jonin instructor.Kakashi took it gently from her hand as he observed it.He flipped it over to see a familiar kanji carved into the metal.

“I’ve seen this before," he faintly spoke as Toshi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Where?" She was interested as she and Iruka held onto his every word.

“It’s nothing," Kakashi shook his head slightly as he shot her a curious smile under his mask, “can I borrow this?”

“Does this have something to do with my family?”

“Possibly," Kakashi took the trinket as she handed it to him, “but don’t overwork yourself about it.Get a good nights rest, same for you Iruka.”

The chunin smiled kindly as Toshi rose up with Kakashi.

“If you know something, you better tell me," she warned as Kakashi made his exit.

“I’ll keep you informed the best I can," Kakashi gave her a reassuring nod as he leapt away from the hospital roof.Toshi sat back down with Iruka as she rubbed her neck slightly.

*****

As Kakashi made his way back into the infirmary to do some last minute checking with the medical-nin on any further wounds that they had found on Konicho, he was unexpectedly spotted by a rather familiar ninja from he and Toshi’s past.The jonin grumbled under his breath.This visitor wasn't one of the best ninja in his book.In fact, if it weren’t for Toshi’s case, he would have just walked right passed him.

“Kakashi," the ninja looked stunned to see him here, “did you hear?”

“Yes," Kakashi tried to look polite, “I was there when they found them.”

“Such a tragedy,” the ninja shook his head in grief, “who could have done such a thing?Toshi’s family is completely innocent in this matter.”

“What makes you say that, Taisuke?” Kakashi rose an interested eyebrow.

“Besides the village mocking them for so many years, the Hitteki clan has never lashed out toward anyone.I don’t know how they could have made any enemies.Both Rakugosha and Itsuwari never came into the village unless it was for an emergency.In fact, Rakugosha would have rather trekked the fifty mile hike to the nearest town then to spend any of his hard earned money in Konoha.”

“It could have been anyone," Kakashi tried to reason.He was still looking for the culprit, and was hoping that the small trinket in his hand would lead him there.Taisuke scratched his head as the two stood for a moment in an awkward silence.Kakashi was about to walk from the area without a word or farewell, when Taisuke’s attention was brought to the small shuriken laced in the jonin’s fingers.

“What’s with the weapon?” He inquired as Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

“It’s Toshi’s," he let the other ninja glance at it.Kakashi made sure that the carving was turned upright.Taisuke examined the weapon for a moment as he carefully took it from his hand.

“Funny," the jonin stared upon the carving, “how did she get it?”

“Don’t really know the whole story," Kakashi was speaking the truth.Taisuke was a member of Toshi’s unwanted past.On several occasions he had betrayed and belittled Toshi when they were kids.Kakashi was not about to leak the information about their teacher to him.Even though Taisuke was a member of the team that was ambushed only moments before Gato's demise, Kakashi felt that it was none of his business on where she had gotten the trinket.Kakashi shook his head slightly toward the ways he was taking to keep it a secret.

“Why am I being so protective over her?” He questioned himself in silence as Taisuke grumbled slightly.

“So that’s why he kept me away from her," the man spoke out loud to himself.Kakashi’s attention halted his attempt at leaving.Taisuke’s words set his interest at a much higher importance; what ever the fellow jonin had to say on the matter.

“Who?” Kakashi was baiting the man as he gave a small sly grin under his mask.Taisuke didn’t see it.He was completely clueless on what Kakashi was planning.

“Despite the constant flaws in our relationship, Kakashi," Taisuke seemed like he was defending himself, “I was involved with Toshi when we were kids—sort of.I wanted to ask her on a date when we were fourteen, right after the chunin exams.I had the liberty to witness the tail end of her exam against Koji.Her skill and abilities were far greater than Saito’s or my own, so I decided to pursue her.When Saito found out that I liked her in that manner, he told me that he would dishonor me if I even thought about dating her again.You know as well as I do that Saito was the controlling type.My clan has a responsibility to the Azamaki clan.My assignment was to Saito.I felt that my family's honor was worth more than a mere girl, so I dropped the idea.Yet, after looking at this it’s clear on why he didn’t want me to pursue her to begin with.”

“Why?” Kakashi folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall in interest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Taisuke looked more than angry toward the trinket, “He liked her too.The jerk must have given this to her before he decided to leave the village.”

Kakashi could feel his nerves boil again.The dream from a few weeks before echoed in his mind.He remembered the older version of his student, Naruto, tell him about the tragedy that occurred in his within the village in his dream.Saito was the one that wielded Toshi’s Ishi no Ryu stone dragon, and had destroyed the village with it.Kakashi shook his head of the memory of the dream.That was impossible.There was no way that the dream was warning him all along about Toshi’s previous teammate.The dream was a distant future that was never going to happen, because Toshi never left the village for good, and he still had his sharingan and strength.Naruto said it himself that if he or Toshi would have been present, none of it would have happened. 

Taisuke waved his hand in front of the ninja’s face to bring him back to reality.Kakashi blinked a few times as he motioned the man to continue with his explanation.

“As I was telling you, Saito gave this to Toshi," Taisuke accused as he pointed toward the engraving, “look at the markings.I remembered a long time ago when we were kids.Saito was very obsessive over his weaponry.He would etch the kanji for dragon on each one.He always wanted our teacher to teach him the Ishi no Ryu.This one obviously has a symbol for dragon, which doesn’t surprise me.He probably gave it to her because she accomplished Sensei’s jutsu first.”

Kakashi took back the trinket walking passed the man and further down the hall.

“Whoa, wait!” Taisuke was confused on why the man was walking away from him.

“Toshi’s on the roof if you want to talk to her.Iruka’s with her too," Kakashi shouted back as he didn’t dare look at him again.He was determined now.He finally had a few clues to lead him to the right person.

“It’s awful late," a ninja, chunin to the looks of him, stared up toward Kakashi with a questioning glance, “you sure you have permission from the hokage to be here this late?”

“Open the door," Kakashi’s nerves were boiling again, “I need to look at the evidence from the Hitteki massacre.” Kakashi gave a challenging glare as the man shrugged his shoulders.He wasn't looking for a fight and Kakashi was well known within the village as being quite powerful. 

The ninja proceeded to open the door to the evidence locker, “Right this way.”

“This is all of it," the man placed on a few gloves to keep his fingerprints from touching them.Kakashi followed the gesture as they opened the bag of weapons.

“1—2—3—4—," Kakashi began placing kunai, senbon, and shuriken into separate piles, “are you sure this is all of them?”

“Yes," the man nodded his head, “the ninja investigating combed the entire premises.This is all the weapons they found in the home and on the bodies.”Kakashi took each of the weapons as he lined them up together in order.

Kakashi observed the weapons.Etched on each of the weapons found were the kanji for Ryu, meaning dragon.He shook his head as he fought the urge to lash out.

“That bastard," Kakashi clenched his teeth struggling with his emotions again, “Taisuke was right. Saito was behind this.”

“That’s weird," the chunin finally understood what Kakashi was doing, “the kanji for ryu.”

“That’s what I was afraid of," Kakashi nodded his head as he placed the evidence back into the bag.He handed it carefully to the ninja guarding the vault.

“I have the hokage’s orders to observe and investigate this case," Kakashi ordered, “under no circumstances is anyone else besides myself allowed to handle this evidence, is that clear?If you have any issues with it contact Tsunade-sama!She’ll clear up everything.”

“Yes, sir," the ninja bowed as he took the bag, “you have my word.”

*****

“She’s late," Tsunade was standing outside of a small decorated building a few days later.The woman glanced at a familiar figure as they arrived shortly after her retort, “Ironically, you’re early.”

“Toshi’s not here yet?” Kakashi was stunned as he approached his village leader.The woman observed the attire that he was sporting.It was his black ninja uniform.

“I’ll give you points for originality," the woman joked as she motioned toward the other ninja wandering about in the building behind them.They were all wearing their dark ninja attire.

“It is a funeral, isn’t it?” Kakashi pointed toward the outfit that Tsunade was wearing, “I see you thought about it too.”

“It was the only thing in my closet," Tsunade defended as she looked herself over, “I never liked wearing this old outfit.Makes my butt look big.”The two chuckled slightly as Tsunade gave a small breath of air toward what she was about to ask.

“Any leads yet?” She questioned as Kakashi felt his emotions lurch again.

“I might have a suspect," Kakashi tried to look as casual as possible.He waved at a few familiar faces as they entered the building, “The weapons found at the scene match a rather curious trinket that Toshi wears around her neck.”

“Does Toshi know yet?” Tsunade bowed toward a few people as she smiled them onward toward the building.

“I haven’t had the courage to tell her," Kakashi confessed grimly, “she’s already blamed herself for the death of her sensei, and I’d hate to see how she’d react to find out that her family’s murder may be linked to her.Especially after how her father felt about her choice in career.”

“I see," Tsunade lowered her voice as she looked around the two of them.No one was in sight.Every one of importance was now in the building, “Who's on the list?”Kakashi shut his only visible eye tightly as he tried to gain control of his emotions again.The constant task of doing this was beginning to wear on his nerves.The stress was all too much.

“Azamaki Saito,” he whispered so only they could hear, “she has been holding onto a shuriken that her sensei gave to her the day he died.The shuriken has the kanji of ryu etched on it.I talked to Taisuke about it.He suspected that Saito gave it to Toshi as a good-bye present before he left.” Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow.

“Gato-sensei gave it to her as a clue on who ambushed him.He couldn’t talk from the pain.So he gave it to her instead.”Tsunade shut her eyes tightly giving a strong huff of anger.

“I’ve heard about this Saito," she confessed, “it was only a few days ago that I was going over his file with Shizune.He disappeared just after Adachi was killed didn’t he?”

“Yes," Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets as Iruka came outside to join the two of them.

“They’re starting," he alerted as he looked both ways down the street, “where’s Toshi?”

“She hasn’t arrived yet," Tsunade retorted in frustration as Iruka scratched his head in confusion.

“Did I interrupt something?" he questioned as Kakashi shook his head in response,

“It's nothing,” Kakashi pointed toward the building, “you both go inside.I’ll stay out here and wait for her.”Iruka and Tsunade reluctantly walked on as Kakashi leaned himself up against a pillar on the building.He thought about his findings a few days ago and the task of alerting his childhood rival of who really did the impossible to her family.Kakashi’s mind set upon the first day that Toshi treated him as a friend instead of a rival.The two of them were no more than thirteen.It was the day of the Fourth Hokage’s inauguration.He had decided not to go because it was the day that marked his father’s death.He had committed suicide years before the fourth took office.Toshi was the only one who left the ceremony to find him.At first it was only a quest to pick a fight out of sheer boredom, but it soon turned into something much more.She forced him to visit his father’s shrine and forced him to acknowledge his death.She was the only one who had the courage to push him forward to become a better ninja that day.Kakashi’s mind set back upon the look she was giving him the day her parents were killed.It was the same look he gave her when she found him crying on the rooftop of the old flower shop down town.Kakashi realized then why his emotions were bothering him so much.He saw himself that day.He saw one of Konoha’s strongest ninja experience loss, and he knew that he could do nothing about it but find out the truth behind the situation.He had that truth now, and he wanted to shield her from it.He didn’t want her to hurt in the same way that she hurt when Gato had passed on.Sure, he and she were separated when it happened, but deep down he knew what she felt.He had lost his sensei too.The fourth died saving the village from the nine tailed demon that ambushed it almost fourteen years before.Kakashi frowned to himself.For two people who were such hardcore rivals, they were a lot alike.Kakashi gazed into the sky; and now they were both alone.

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Toshi questioned breaking Kakashi from his trance.The man scratched his head slightly as he smiled kindly under his mask.

“Just waiting on you to show up," he explained observing the woman.Unlike her fellow ninja, who were wearing their black mourning uniforms, Toshi sported a blue kimono in silk, and a long pink shawl.Kakashi’s eyes widened.It was no secret that Toshi was known as sort of a scruffy tomboy.For the first time in his life he thought that she looked like a girl.

“C’mon," he urged her into the building, “the rest are waiting.”

There was silence for what seemed like twenty to thirty minuets.Toshi and the others were motionless sitting on their knees as they bowed their heads in silence toward two photos that stood at the front of the room.The room smelt of honeysuckles, and cherry blossoms; Toshi’s mother’s favorite.One of the elders within the council rose up as they approached the front of the room to begin their speech.Tsunade felt that it would have been too hard on Toshi to give the eulogy, so she assigned the task to one of her subordinates.

“It’s no secret on the legacy that the Hitteki clan has given Konoha," the man began shakily.Toshi frowned in his direction.

“They first came to Konohagakure in hopes of becoming farmers.Back in the day of the second hokage, our village was still in the process of producing ninja for the land of fire.Of course we didn’t need farmers, we needed ninja—“

“Enough," Toshi sprang from her spot as Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, and every other person in the room widened their eyes in alarm.The woman stared daggers at the crowd.Toshi stood in silence for a moment as she stared eye to eye with each and every one of them. Kakashi shook his head grimly.He knew that she was more than appalled.Toshi began approaching the front of the room as she fought the urge to cry again.She approached the two photos of her family members.Toshi reached out lifting her father’s picture off of the altar.

“Rakugosha dreamed of becoming a ninja," she projected, “but this village wore him down to nothing and ridiculed him for his beliefs.Most of the ninja in this village felt that the Hitteki clan were a group of useless people.We wanted to thrive.We wanted to live happily here as a contributor to it's cause.There wasn't a ninja I knew that spoke of Hitteki Rakugosha as a great person.They spoke of him as a tyrant, and filth.”She spun around toward everyone as they returned expressions of shame and guilt.

“But the Rakugosha I remembered told stories to me and my brother when we were little about the previous hokages, and how they worked very hard to make our lives easier.Like me, at one point my father believed that he could live in this village without a care.He loved both me and my brother with all his heart, and would die for us if he had been given the chance.There isn’t a doubt in my mind that he died protecting my mother and brother from whoever was out to kill them.The Hitteki Rakugosha I remember was a very warm and caring father, who despite what his daughter did to dishonor him still came to her chunin exam to cheer for her.That jumped up after her victory and clapped more prouder than anyone around him.He was hard working and one of the kindest people I ever knew.”Toshi turned around as she placed the photo carefully back in its spot.She took the other picture that held her mother’s smile as she stared into its reflection.It was as though the woman were staring into an aging mirror. 

“Hitteki Itsuwari, despite what her husband demanded of her, didn’t mind sneaking behind his back to visit her daughter in the village.She was warm, and loving.She made sure that we were tucked in every night.Whenever I was sick, she was always by my side.She used to sneak small treats in my bag before I left for the academy every morning.Just like my father, she would die for both me and my brother; which was something that she did in her last living moment.Despite our pasts, I loved both of my parents with all of my heart, and the thought of knowing that I’ll never talk to them again breaks it in two.”Kakashi held onto her every word as the image of his father came into view within his mind.This is exactly how he felt so many years ago.The village wore down his own father, and all that was left of him was an empty house to return home to each day.Toshi hit her knees as she finally allowed the tears to fall.Iruka, who was sitting next to Tsunade, wiped his eyes attempting to rise.Tsunade instantly snatched the man by his wrist as she lowered him back to the floor.

Toshi wiped her tears on the long sleeves of her kimono sobbing softly.

“I wore this kimono today to honor you, Papa. I’m so sorry," she whispered quietly feeling a hand grasp her's tightly.Toshi smiled to herself as she choked out another cry.

“Thanks, Little Brother," she gave a tearstained smile raising her head to meet someone different face to face.Kakashi was kneeling next to her as she witnessed his tearful gaze toward her.Toshi gave the man a friendly yet firm embrace as the two cried next to the memorial altar.

There wasn’t a word said between the two jonin ninja, yet the entire room knew what they were telling each other.It was obvious that their rivalry was just a huge cover up of something much greater; a friendship.Kakashi gazed outward toward their small audience.He wasn’t surprised to see that there wasn’t a dry eye in the room.Even Tsunade and Iruka were crying in their seats.Kakashi knew that most of them never talked to Toshi's family, let alone heard of them.They had all come to support their friend with her loss.Toshi sniffed slightly as Kakashi helped her up from her seated position.

“Thank you for coming," she sniffled drying her eyes on the sleeve again.Iruka rose to meet his friend again as all three walked back outside.The visitors within the building made their last good-byes toward the small shrine at the front of the room while the three waited out side.Toshi stood at the door way as her visitors hugged her good-bye.

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask us," Asuma was escorting Yuhi Kurenai out of the room.

“We’re here if you need us, Toshi," Kurenai gave the woman a hug as Maito Gai followed them out of the building.He was still wiping his eyes as he patted the woman on the shoulder gently.

“Same here," he noted with a sob.Toshi nodded a kind smile as she gave her thanks to her closest friends who passed her by with small words of encouragement and hugs.The ninja included a few more close jonin such as Ebisu, and Anko.They even included a few chunin that Toshi had worked with before, Kotetsu and Izumo.A few of the last visitors included her three students Gato, Yasachi, and Yasaru.

“For the record Sensei," Gato was trying his best to make her feel better, “you look nice today.”Toshi gave the boy a strong hug as she smiled toward him slyly.

“I hope you’re still studying that stance I taught you?”

“I was hoping you forgot about that," the boy grimaced giving a look of defeat.

“No way, Kiddo,” Toshi chuckled patting him on the head, “we start the hard core training next week.Be prepared.As for you two—“ She glanced toward her two remaining genin. “I have Ebisu assigned to teach you a few moves to balance your chakra while I work with Gato.I expect you to respect his authority on the situation.”

“He’s boring," Yasaru didn’t sugarcoat his feeling toward the jonin, “he’s uptight, and won’t listen to a word we say.”

“That’s what makes him the teacher," Toshi scolded, “don’t backtalk me, just do it.”The three students gave a depressed groan as they exited the area.Toshi wiped her eyes again as Iruka patted her gently on the back.

“That’s all of them, I guess?” He suggested as one last person emerged from the room.Kakashi raised his view to meet the visitor as his grip on Toshi’s hand tightened.

“Ow!” Toshi tore her fingers away from his as she shot him a hurtful glare, “What was that for?”Kakashi didn’t answer.Toshi strained her ears a little.She could have sworn that he growled.

“So sorry to hear about your family, Toshi," the visitor took the woman’s hand patting it kindly, “when I heard the news, I rushed back home.”

“Saito!” Toshi’s mouth became dry as her knees almost buckled underneath her.Before the man could answer the woman’s cry he was met face to face with a sudden strike from a racing fist. 

“KAKASHI!” Toshi spun around toward the man in alarm as he held his hand in pain.Iruka immediately came to Saito’s aid as he helped him up off of the ground.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here!” Kakashi shoved Iruka aside as he backed the man into a corner.

“Kakashi!” Saito looked more than petrified as he smiled nervously, “You're still not sore over the nonsense I did to you when we were kids?”The jonin didn’t answer.Kakashi snatched the man by the collar as he raised his fist in the air again.

“Kakashi STOP!” Toshi shoved her way between the two.Tsunade, who was busy talking to both Kurenai and Asuma across the road, noticed the confrontation from afar.

“Oh no!” Asuma immediately sprang into action as he raced across the walk way, “Kakashi calm down!” the jonin snatched Kakashi by the arm attempting to lead him away.

“Stay out of this!” Kakashi turned toward his fellow ninja and friend as Asuma’s eyes widened.In all the turmoil of rushing over, he hadn’t noticed that Kakashi raised his forehead protector, revealing his trademark sharingan eye.

“Hatake Kakashi!” Tsunade roared dragging the jonin away from the scene, “What has gotten into you?”She lowered her voice as she stared the man eye to eye, “Do you want him to know that you’re onto him?”

Kakashi’s emotions were boiling hotter than ever, "The look of him makes me sick to my stomach!”

“Give it time," Tsunade was now talking in a whisper, “it’s your lucky day that he showed up when he did!Now we can assign someone to track him.For now, I’ll keep Iruka with Toshi.You are to stay out of it!”

“What?” Kakashi was appalled toward the declaration as he attempted to leave again.The woman centered a bit of her chakra to her hand as she snatched the man by the arm.Kakashi nearly doubled over in pain as the woman tightened her grip.

“I told you in the beginning that you were too emotionally involved in this matter.I warned you to stay out of it, but you begged and begged to be apart of it, so I gave in.Yet, the condition was that you were no longer involved after you found the suspect.Well, guess what?You found him, and now you’re no longer a part of the mission!”

“Tsunade-sama!” Kakashi shot her a look of anger as the woman tightened her grip again.Kakashi winced.She was going to leave a mark.

“I have an A-Ranked mission lying on my desk with your name on it.Tomorrow you will take the task like a good little ninja, comprehend?”Kakashi growled again as Tsunade twisted his arm slightly.Kakashi cringed once more as he frowned toward her in fury.

“Comprehend?” She rose her voice an octave as he nodded in defeat.

“Good!” She shoved him away, “Go pack your belongings and get ready!”Kakashi gave a huff of frustration as he gazed back toward the three ninja at the doorway.Toshi was still staring at him in alarm.Iruka was more than confused, and Saito raised a suspicious eyebrow toward the ninja.Kakashi returned the stare with his sharingan shinning brightly at the man.Saito gulped a little nervous.He knew that through their staring contest, Kakashi was threatening him.

*****

“We’re almost in range," Gato glanced over toward Taisuke, who was returning from his responsibilities, “did you set the traps like I asked?”

“Yes, Sir," Taisuke gulped in fear to what was about to happen, “they’re set up and secure.”

“Good, Lad," Gato eased himself further into the wooded area as he pointed toward a meadow area just out side of the trees, “theres the entrance.There’s where we strike." He paused for a moment as the old man sniffed the air, “Toshi isn’t far either.She must be coming back from her trap setting too?”

“Still no sign of Saito though," Taisuke quivered as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about him," Gato smiled slyly, “one thing I pride myself in that boy, is his stealthily ways.I don’t even think that I could sense his presence.That’s why he’s been sent on the inside.”

“You mean?” Taisuke was interested now as they both gazed out toward the grassy horizon.

“Yep," the old man smiled proudly, “he’s somewhere out in that field looking for the entrance of the village hidden in the grass.As soon as he finds it, we’ll go in and infiltrate their village.Once we get the information that the hokage needs, we’ll leave immediately.”Taisuke rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled with his emotions.It wasn’t just the mission that was getting to him.He gave another stare toward his sensei. He was like a father to them both. 

“Sensei," Taisuke tapped the man on the shoulder slightly, “I—have to tell you something.”

“Not now Taisuke," Saito was beginning to sneak out into the field in search of his remaining teammate, “after the mission we’ll talk.”Taisuke huffed in frustration as he still fought the emotions inside of him.

“This is kind of important.“

“Does it have anything to do with this mission?” Gato glared in annoyance.

“Not really," Taisuke stuttered.It was the truth.Anything that he was going to say had absolutely nothing to do with the task that the hokage had given them only a week before.Yet, the truth behind the whole mission was aching toward Taisuke’s nerves.He was the only person that knew what was about to happen.

“This isn’t the land of grass," Taisuke blurted out loud guiltily.In an instant Gato stopped his attempt at running into the field.He spun around toward his student as he gazed eye to eye with the boy.Taisuke was only a few days older than eighteen.He was old enough to be the old jonin’s son.Gato approached the young ninja as he clasped his hands on his shoulders.

“What do you mean this isn’t the land of grass, Taisuke?" Concern was laced in his voice as he tried to fathom why the boy in front of him was saying these strange things.

“You see," Taisuke was regretting what he was about to confess.If his accomplice were to find out about his treason, he would surely die.Before the boy could utter the truth about their situation Gato quickly snatched both he and himself, diving toward the ground. Quickly the old ninja dodged an array of shuriken and kunai as they slammed themselves against an old tree behind them.Taisuke rose himself from the ground as he saw his old teacher stand at perfect attention; making the hand signs for rat, hare, and dragon.

“Stone dragon—," he called out, but at once was silenced.In an instant three kunai flew out of no where pelting into the his arms.Gato slammed into the ground as Taisuke witnessed two small tags on the kunai explode upon impact.

“SENSEI!” Taisuke reached out for the man, but it was too late.Gato lay helplessly on the ground as a familiar dark figure approached him from out of the bushes.

“Here," the individual flung a few kunai toward the boy, “you have your orders.Carry them out, or you’ll end up like him!”Taisuke gulped in fear as the view of his childhood partner stood over both he and their teacher.Saito’s piercing glare toward the boy sent him into a whirlwind of fear and agony. 

“I’m sorry," Taisuke could feel his eyes stinging from tears as he gazed into the eyes of his teacher.Gato lay perfectly still struggling with the pain that was inflicted upon his arms.As Taisuke sprang off into the forest, Saito strolled over toward their teacher.Gato winced as the boy picked him up by his flack vest.

“We’re gonna make this simple and sweet.If you don’t cooperate I’ll kill you were you are." Gato stared into the eyes of his once star pupil.Saito’s eyes were no longer the young and innocent eyes of his student.They were cold and murderous.

“Give me the secret!I know you know what it is. I’ve seen you use it before," Saito was ruthless as he lifted the man and attempted to twist the kunai that were stabbed into his sensei’s arms.Gato howled in pain and agony, as he hit his knees.Saito gave a huff of anguish as he shoved him to the ground.

“What secret?”, the old man huffed in agony.Saito stared down upon the man as he gave a swift kick to his face.

“Idiot," he didn’t care a bit to torture the man, “what secret do you think I’d be asking for?It certainly isn’t for a recipe!”

“The Ishi no Ryu," Gato realized while trying to scoot away.His arms were useless now.There was no way to use them, even in jutsu.He was none other than a sitting duck in a forest full of hunters.

“Bingo!” Saito smiled for the first time; though it was more deranged than happy.Gato shook his head in anger as he tried his best to keep under control.He was losing blood fast.Making himself angry was only going to raise his adrenaline; causing more blood to spill out.

“Obviously you taught another its secret!I saw her use it years ago when she became chunin!” Saito explained as he blocked the man from crawling any further.He raised him up by his vest once more staring with the man eye to eye for a moment.

“I didn’t teach her, she stole the scroll—," Gato tried to reason, but at once stopped talking.Saito’s eyes widened in both revelation and disbelief to what his teacher just blurted out.Another smug grin crawled over his mouth as he shoved the old man to the ground, kicking one of his arms in the process.Gato wailed out in pain as Saito paced circles around him.

“Scroll?”

“No, I mean she stole it," Gato attempted at back tracking his words, “she watched me perform the jutsu!”

“I’ve seen you perform it also sensei!” Saito didn’t seem to care for his second explanation.He shoved him again with his foot kneeling down to meet him face to face, “I know that theres more to it than that. Nothing happened when I copied it off of you!”

“And nothing ever will happen!” Gato was furious now.His whole body shook in a spasm as he struggled to get away again, “My hidden jutsu will die with me today!”

“You’re not dying until I get what I want, Sensei,” Saito chuckled in amusement toward his teacher’s declaration “You better tell me it’s secret before we go after the other person you taught!”

In an instant Gato stopped his attempt at escaping.He maneuvered his body toward the traitor as Saito shot him an amused grin.

“What are you getting at?” He was terrified.Saito could tell from the cold sweat that he had just broken out into, “Toshi has nothing to do with this.Keep her out of it!I swear, I never taught her the jutsu!”

“As I speak right now, Taisuke is pursuing your precious little hime," Saito declared as he chuckled in amusement toward Gato's weak attempt at sparing his other student, “the one that you taught the jutsu to.”

“FOR THE LAST TIME, SAITO, I didn’t teach her the jutsu!” Gato emotions were boiling.If only his arms were capable of working the slightest?He’d unleash the dragon that his insolent student wanted to tame in the first place, killing him on the spot.

“How else would she have known its secrets?” Saito replied as coolly as possible.

“I don’t know!” The old man felt helpless burying his face into the dirt.There was no escape.His own student. The one that he had prided himself to had staged this entire mission, just so he could kill he and his fellow teammate.

“Oh well, looks like we’ll find out shortly," Saito snatched the man by the collar again, while pulling out another kunai blade.

“SAITO DON’T!” Gato pleaded in horror.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Toshi was placing the finishing touches on a few traps that she had set for her teacher.She rose from her spot as she wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“There," she smiled proudly, “no Grass Ninja are going to get us by surprise!”Unfortunately, she didn’t know that there was a spy only a few feet away from her.Taisuke stood in silence as he observed his remaining teammate’s work.He took the kunai that Saito have him moments before, struggling with his emotions.It was only a day ago that the two considered themselves as equals.Deep down, Taisuke didn’t want to go though with this.There were so many instances in their past to where Toshi had helped him completely.When they were only twelve and fresh out of the academy, it was Toshi that helped him learn their sensei’s Mud Clone Technique.His stance was off, and she told him how to fix it.He took the kunai and stared down at the girl.They were eighteen now, and deep down his feelings for her were overriding his chance at staying alive.The slightest treachery toward Saito would sign his death warrant.Saito's threats from the night before established this. 

Taisuke closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the constant annoying shouts from his conscience.He didn’t want to do this.He didn’t want to kill the one person that truly helped him become a great ninja.If it weren’t for her he would have never survived his first attempt at the chunin exams.Sure, she was more powerful than he, and she held greater problem solving skills than he, but was that any reason to kill her?Saito promised a week earlier while planning this ambush, that he would get fifty percent of the reward. That they both would be able to wield the stone dragon jutsu.Taisuke gazed back toward the spot that he originally came from.Gato was still alive, he knew it.He was still suffering, and all because Taisuke was afraid of dying.Just as he was about to flee the area, Taisuke had a sudden burst of confidence as he pointed the weapon straight at his remaining teammate, but all at once lowered it.Toshi was staring at him now.She didn’t know it at the time, but he was staring back at her.He gazed into her dark green eyes as they blinked unknowingly toward his direction.He stuffed the weapon into his back waste sack as he watched her leap away.

“I can’t," he felt like crying supporting himself against the tree, “I can’t kill you, Toshi.”

Moments later Taisuke would find Toshi kneeling helplessly aside their dead teacher.Toshi was covered in both tears and Gato's blood.Taisuke shut his eyes in force toward their surroundings.If he hadn’t followed Saito’s orders, he could have had a chance to save his teacher.At the time Taisuke outranked Saito.He was a chunin; Gato was still a genin ninja.Taisuke kneeled next to the girl as she stared up toward him in devastation.

“Who did this?” She cried as he shook his head in response.

“I don’t know," Taisuke lied, “it must have been a few grass ninja.Saito and I finished our part.The best thing to do is head back to Konoha as soon as possible!”He wanted to flee as fast as he could.If Saito found out that he allowed Toshi to live, both of them would die. 

“Where’s Saito?”

“I don’t know," Taisuke stuttered as he helped the girl from the ground, “I haven’t seen him since we split up.I’m sure he’ll show up sooner or later?”

“Did he say anything?” Toshi was still crying as Taisuke pulled her away from their spot.He quickly hoisted their dead teacher on his back.

“No," he spoke quickly trying to think up a good explanation just in case Saito did show up again, “we have to get going.”

“I’m not leaving without him!” Toshi pulled her arm from his grasp.Taisuke looked panic stricken as he veered back and fourth toward the dead body and his teammate.He really didn’t know what to do.

“We have to!” He ordered snatching her arm again.

“Why?” Toshi was appalled.He wasn’t acting like himself.

“Saito could be dead.He told me to make sure you got out of here okay!”

“Why me?Sensei is dead!” Toshi protested as she stared back toward the lifeless body of her teacher once more, “We have to wait for Saito!I’m not leaving without him.”

“I know," Taisuke was desperate to flee the area.If Saito returned they both were as good as dead, “I just think it would be a main priority to get Sensei back.They could revive him!”

“He’s dead Taisuke," Toshi presented herself.Taisuke observed the blood that she was covered in, “They can’t bring him back.”

“Lets go!” Taisuke looked angry for the first time, “Saito will be fine, I promise!”Toshi stood at her spot for a moment as she shed a few more tears. 

“I don’t want to leave him," she was scared to know if her last teammate was gone forever.

“He’s fine, trust me!” Taisuke shouted back, “Now, lets get back home!”Taisuke shook his head in anguish as the girl finally cooperated with his request.When the two returned home, the village ninja declared Adachi Gato dead, and Azamaki Saito missing in action.

*****

“Toshi, NO!” Taisuke jumped out of bed in a cold sweat as the echoing nightmares of his past faults haunted his memory.He spun toward the window quickly.He could have sworn for a moment that a familiar looking silhouette was standing within its framing.The man raised himself out of bed as he strolled over toward the sink for a drink of water.

“Sleep well?” A dark malevolent voice echoed behind the jonin ninja as he spun around in fright, dropping his glass of water on the floor.

“How sloppy of you," Saito’s piercing stare met Taisuke’s petrified gaze as he knelt down to pick up the small cup.Taisuke swallowed in terror watching the man hold the small tea glass in his hands, and all at once smash it into the cabinet behind him.

“Why is she still breathing?” Saito was now an inch away from Taisuke’s horrified expression.The man gave another swallow of intimidation as he whimpered slightly, “Didn’t I give you explicit instructions to destroy her?”

“I—I," he struggled with his explanation, “I couldn’t do it, Saito!I know our partnership meant a lot back then, and I’m sorry.I couldn’t bring myself to kill her.She’s the reason why I am the ninja I am!" 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Saito clamped his bandaged hand over the man’s mouth as he squeezed hard, “Excuses, excuses—we discussed this before.We were a team, you and I.You went behind my back like the coward you are, and double crossed me.”  
”I—I," Taisuke voice was muffled as he was struggling to find the words to say.Annoyed by his actions, Saito finally let him go.

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” The rogue ninja was pacing the room as Taisuke supported himself on the kitchen counter.

“I never told them who killed Gato," he was trying to plead, “they still think it was a group of grass ninja.No one knows the truth.”

“Someone obviously knows something," Saito spun back around as he pointed toward his eye.Taisuke squinted his vision as he observed his old teammate’s face.

“That’s quite the black eye!Who hit you?” The man wondered out loud as his body shook in intimidation.

“That’s another thing," Saito growled in annoyance, “since when are those two pals?I thought that I had those two separated for good back when we were fifteen?”

“You mean Toshi and Kakashi?" Taisuke sat down as he shook his head in wonder, “I didn’t know that they were hanging around each other again.I mean, I’ve seen them together, but I didn’t think of it as anything.Most of the time they're trying to kill one another.”

“You were there when I pitted those two against each other.I thought for sure that they would kill one another over that nonsense I pulled.We desecrated a shrine and blamed it on her.I was sure that it was enough to throw him over the edge.We even witnessed the fight.Neither of them held back.There was so much anger, unlike any of their previous battles.I knew that they wanted each other dead!That’s why I did it!The dragon and the lightning blade were present that day, you remember?” He paused flinging his hands in the air, “Then I leave for a decade, and come back to find out that they’re now good friends.”Saito paused as he pointed his finger toward the cowering man before him, backing him up against a wall, “Did you tell them what I did?Is that why he punched me today?”

“NO!" Taisuke shook his head in fear, “I never told him about his father’s shrine!For all I know, he still thinks that Toshi did it!”

“I knew that those two together would be the end of me if I went after Sensei’s jutsu," Saito thought out loud, “he seemed so possessive over her today at the funeral.It was no secret how he felt toward her.”

“Why don't you explain to him again that she was the one that destroyed his father’s—?" Taisuke attempted to reason.Saito raised his hand to silence his partner.

“I should kill you right now!” He threatened as he snatched a kunai from his waste pack.He backed Taisuke into the corner as he pressed the weapon against his neck firmly, “I should kill you for abandoning my plans and me.”

“I swear," Taisuke was almost in tears, “I didn’t mean to taint our partnership!I just don’t think that you should have brought Toshi into this matter.I even suggested that you spare her in the beginning.It was Gato-sensei that betrayed us, not her!”

“He claimed that he never taught her," Saito remembered Gato's last words to him; “he said something about a scroll!”

“I—I don’t know," Taisuke shrugged his shoulders trying to find the right words to say, “I know nothing about a scroll.Toshi might though.I’d say if you get close enough to Toshi, she might mention it.In fact, the hokage just assigned her to Gato's grandson.I think it was to teach him the jutsu!”

“Why would I want to lower myself to that?” Saito growled, “I don’t want to be anywhere near her.”

“But—," Taisuke was confused as he remembered his conversation a few days ago with Kakashi, “I thought you liked her?That’s why you kept me away from her all those years.Isn’t that why you gave her that shuriken?”

“What shuriken?”, Saito spun back around as Taisuke witnessed the man’s eye twitch in anger.

“The shuriken that you gave her.It had your carving on—“ 

In an instant Saito snatched the man by the neck as he slammed him up against the wall.

“When did she get a hold of one of my weapons?” He was furious.Taisuke gulped in fear as he stared into the man’s eyes.They were bloodthirsty. 

“I thought you gave it to her before you left?” Taisuke squeaked as Saito thought for a moment.

“Where did you find her before you abandoned me?” He let Taisuke go.

“I—I don’t know,” Taisuke scratched his neck in confusion, “next to Gato-sensei’s body!”Saito’s eyes widened in surprise as his whole body shook.

“What’s wrong?”

“That—bastard!” Saito sat down.He could feel his knees buckling underneath him, “I thought he was dead when I left him!He must have given her the shuriken.”

“Who?”

“Gato!” Saito stared shouted at the man, “He gave it to her as a clue.I knew that he couldn’t talk before I killed him; oh, I made sure of that!But—he faked it!He knew somehow that someone would find him!”

“Then Toshi knows who killed, Sensei?” Taisuke’s eyes widened as he sat down again.

“No," Saito shook his head in annoyance, “she doesn’t.If she knew, then she would have done something to me earlier today.She looked at me as thought I were brought back to life.I don’t think she knows.”

“Do you still mark your weapons?” Taisuke questioned slightly.

“Yes," Saito looked defeated, “I still mark them, but I didn’t know that there was someone besides you that knew about that.”Taisuke’s stomach jumped in anxiety.He had told Kakashi about it a few days ago.Yet, he wasn’t about to leak that information to Saito.He would be dead within seconds of confessing.

“The funeral was only for Toshi’s parents," Saito was thinking of a way to back track his crime, “I could over hear a few people at the funeral plan to visit her brother in the infirmary.”

“I know," Taisuke nodded, “I saw him the other day.He’s in a coma.It doesn’t look good.”

“He was the closest to me during the incident," Saito reached for the kunai once more as he pressed the blade against his mouth in thought, “he’s the only one that can point me there.”Taisuke waited patiently at his spot as he watched his former associate rack his mind on a way to get out of all of this.Suddenly Saito glared up toward Taisuke with the same deranged grin that he had remembered from his nightmares.The man rose from the spot as he snatched Taisuke’s arm.

“You want to prove to me that you’re sorry for what you did to scorn me in the past?” Saito looked to have made up his mind on the situation.Taisuke didn’t answer.He could see the request coming.Instantly the man slapped the kunai that was resting on his neck minutes ago, into his hand.

“Get rid of the evidence," Saito ended as he proceeded to exit out the window, “oh, and Taisuke—?”

“Yes,” Taisuke was horrified toward the request.He stared toward the weapon.There were no markings on it what so ever.

“Don’t disappoint me again," Saito sounded calm for the first time that evening, “if you don’t pull your weight this time, I will be forced to end your pathetic excuse for a life.”Taisuke nodded his head.The memories of his past were calling back to him.This was the same Saito from his dream.The same Saito that had threatened him to follow his commands long ago.The bloodlust was reeking off him of just like when they were kids.Taisuke racked his mind for a way out of this.He knew that if he squealed to the hokage about Saito’s doings, that he would be in just the same amount of trouble.He was involved in Gato's murder too.There was no turning back now.It was either live or die.Taisuke clenched onto the weapon with strength and confidence.Now, he only needed a way to get into the medical ward without them knowing it was him.

*****

“It’s unlike you to call me out this late," Toshi walked alongside Kakashi that same evening.They were approaching the merchant district of the village.

“I wanted you to know some very important information," Kakashi was looking for an easy way to explain his case findings, “I wanted to tell you before I left tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving?”, Toshi was amazed as Kakashi nodded his head.

“After today’s little brawl in front of the funeral hall, Tsunade-sama assigned me to an A-Ranked mission toward the land of fire’s capitol.”He paused as he stopped her.Toshi watched his grip on her arm.His hand was trembling.She couldn’t tell if it was from fear or anger, but she knew that the information that he was about to give her was going to be life changing.She knew deep down that he had found the person responsible for her parent’s demise.

“That doesn’t matter now," Kakashi informed as he reached into his waste sack.Toshi stared in amazement as he placed the small trinket she had let him borrow in her hand.He closed her fingers around it as he tried to look as serious as possible.It was all he could do to keep from running away from the situation.He didn’t want to see her break down again.It was the last thing he wanted.

“What is it?” Toshi was more than concerned as she stared him eye to eye, “What did you find out.”

“The carving on your shuriken matches the carvings that—," Kakashi was hesitating as he shut his only visible eye in worry, “—were on the weapons that killed your parents.”Toshi’s eyes widened in shock, as she dropped the trinket on the ground.Her mouth became dry as it hung open in surprise and disgust.

“That’s why I wanted to borrow it," Kakashi confessed, “I recognized the carving from one of the weapons pulled from the bodies, and that’s not the worst of it.”

“What could be more devastating than to know that I’m the link to my parent’s death?” Toshi was more than revolted as she fought the urge to cry again.She shook her head in anger.As much as she cried within the past couple of days, it was a wonder that she hadn’t run out of tears.

“I accidentally ran into Taisuke at the infirmary right after I borrowed the necklace," Kakashi tried his best to keep control as well.Toshi’s outbursts were enough to send him into a whirlwind of an emotional meltdown, “He thought that Saito had given you the necklace before he left Konoha.I didn’t tell him the truth how you got the necklace.Yet, he let me know that Saito used to carve the kanji of ryu on each of his weapons.“

*****

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Taisuke was strolling into the medical ward.It was extremely late, and way beyond the visiting hours.The nurse at the front explained firmly that he wasn’t allowed to see Toshi’s brother.

“It’s kind of important!” Taisuke shoved his hands into his pockets.He could feel Saito’s kunai within one of them.He was desperate.

“It’s not like the boy can speak to you, Ichitaro-sama," the woman explained, “besides, his main caregiver is out right now.I can’t let anyone in without her approval.”

“Caregiver?”

“His sister, Toshi," the woman checked her books, “she’s the one that makes the final call in this situation, and she’s out at the moment.”

“Fine," Taisuke begrudged in anger as his frustration growing, “just give this to them.It’s a get better present from a few of us at the academy.”The man placed a small potted plant decorated with a bright blue bow on the counter.The woman nodded her head as she picked it up carefully.

“That I can do," she smiled kindly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it," the man trailed out the door way as he watched the woman disappear down the hall. 

Taisuke waited for a moment outside of Konicho’s room window.Lucky for him he was on the first floor.Taisuke watched the woman leave the room, and observed the small potted plant that was now placed next to the boy’s bed.Taisuke tried to keep from staring at Toshi’s brother in pity.He was indeed in bad shape.There were many machines hooked up to him.It was a wonder that after all that Saito put his family though, he was still alive.Yet, Taisuke knew that he couldn’t get emotionally involved.He had to strike before his conscience set in.It was the only way that he could gain back Saito’s trust, and keep himself from getting in further trouble over his past doings. 

The man straightened himself up as he made a few hand signs.When all was done, and his chakra centered, he opened his eyes to see the dirt within the pot conform into an exact replica of the kunai that he held in his pocket.

“Earth style," the man continued his chant, “Transformation Mud Clone Technique!”Still fighting the urge to kill the boy, Taisuke took control of his emotions as he raised the weapon into the air.Little did the secretary know that he had transferred some of his chakra into the pot’s soil to use for the unexpected weapon.He knew well that visiting hours were over, and finding out that Toshi was gone was just another hurtle that he didn’t have to jump over.Now was the time. There was no turning back.With one swift jab toward his chakra.Taisuke flung the transformed mud clone into the chest of the young man.

*****

“That’s why you hit him today," Toshi was speechless as she allowed Kakashi to finish his explanation, “you think that he was the one that killed Mom and Papa.”

“Stay away from him," Kakashi warned as he gave her a sudden friendly hug.Toshi returned the gesture.She wasn’t surprised toward it.If anything this had brought them closer to being friends than they ever were rivals.

“I don’t know why he came back and did what he did, but I think it’s linked to your sensei’s jutsu somehow," Kakashi explained again as he patted Toshi on the shoulder, “what ever you do, guard over your brother.He may be the only one that can identify Saito now.Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to work any further on this, so I’m leaving it up to you.”

“I should have known," Toshi sat down as she tried to take in all of this information at once, “I should have known that this was the reason he left, but why my family?What did my parents ever do to him?”

“The only thing I can conclude, was your weakness to death around you," Kakashi tried to reason as he sat down next to her, “you weren’t exactly rational when I was knocked out a few weeks ago.You even said that you weren’t going to come back to Konoha if I had died.”

“Would you?” Toshi almost felt like crying again, “Would you want to be around people you cared about if it meant that they were going to die somehow, and it was all your fault.”

“For the last time," Kakashi tried to reason, “Gato-sensei’s death wasn’t your fault, and neither was my accident!”

“He wanted me to become a medical-nin!" Toshi rose up as she yelled at Kakashi in anger, “He pelted that information at me constantly, and I didn’t lift a finger to follow his orders!Then for the one moment that he needed medical attention, I was the only one there!I could have saved him that day, Kakashi!If only I had learned what he wanted me to learn!If I had listened to you to get out of the way, your accident would have never happened.”

“I chose not to explain!” Kakashi was yelling back in just as much frustration, “I chose not to tell you, but to intervene on my own!You had no control over it, just like you had no control that Saito killed your sensei!”There was awkward silence for a few minutes.The two jonin ninja could barely look at one another let alone talk. Kakashi reached out and patted her shoulder gingerly.

“You’re not to blame.No one has blamed you but yourself," Kakashi murmured kindly, “I’ll try to finish this mission as fast as I can, I promise.I’ll come back and work on your case some more.”Kakashi smiled sweetly under his mask as Toshi couldn’t help but return the grin.

“Thanks Copy Cat," she turned back toward the medical-ward, “I’ll watch myself around Saito.”

“I’ve already alerted Asuma, and Iruka," Kakashi huffed toward the nick name.He hated it when she called him that.Though for some unknown reason, he didn’t mind it this time.He guessed it was probably because it was said more friendly than sarcastic, “Oh—and Pakkun knows too.I’ve assigned him to track you.”

“I don’t need your dog’s help," Toshi begrudged slightly.

“Against that creep, Saito?” Kakashi ended, “You need all the help you can get.”Before Toshi could reply toward the declaration, Kakashi had already vanished within the dark alleyways of Konoha.She crossed her arms in frustration as she made her way back toward the infirmary.She needed to look at the face of her last living relative to gain some composure for a change.Konicho was the only thing keeping her going.She didn’t know how she’d live without him.

*****

“I came as soon as I heard," Iruka burst through the medical ward entrance as Toshi sat quietly in the waiting room.She didn’t utter a sentence, nor did she meet eye to eye with the young ninja.Iruka blinked a few times as he observed her awkward behavior.The last time that members of her family died, she was a complete wreck.There was no possible way to calm her down.Yet, the display that Toshi was presenting was a complete opposite of what she had displayed a week before.

“Toshi?” He was more than concerned as he sat next to her.Before the young ninja could attempt to either grasp her hand or even give her a hug, Toshi rose up from her seat as she quietly slumped down the ward corridors with her head hanging.Iruka didn’t follow.He knew that it wouldn’t make any difference if he was with her or not through this.Toshi’s demeanor through the circumstance was all he needed to determine her thoughts.This wasn’t the carefree hyperactive Toshi that he had grown up with.This was a hollow soul.A person who was dead inside.In only a week, Toshi had lost her entire family.Iruka tried not to cry for his friend.It was all he could do to keep himself under control.

As Toshi made her way down the hall to Konicho’s room, thoughts of panic and trauma echoed in her mind.She wanted to flee.She wanted to leave this village once and for all before something or someone else was going to die.The thoughts of Iruka being the next victim on the list sent her emotions into a shockwave of fear and hate.Toshi glanced down toward her neckline.She carefully took the hidden shuriken from under her shirt and stared pensively toward the window that overlooked the rear of the infirmary.She gave a small sigh as she moved her view toward the blood stained hospital bed that her brother once laid in.He seemed so peaceful, she had thought only a few hours earlier when she was holding his hand.Waiting for some sign of hope that he was going to wake up.He was only a few months older than twenty-one.He had his whole life ahead of him.Toshi winced as she struggled with her tears.He was safe from anyone that could harm him, till she left to meet Kakashi.The urge of blaming herself for his demise were itching toward her mind once more.What would have happened if she would have just asked Kakashi to meet her here?What would have happened if she would have just stayed by her little brother’s bed for only a few more minutes?

“He would still be with me," Toshi concluded as she thought about the people closest to her that had perished because of her stupidity.Gato would have survived if she only had taken up the medical arts like he was urging her to do.Her father and mother would probably still be alive if only she had taken the time to mend her relationship with them, and now Konicho.If she had only stayed by his side longer.He may have had a fighting chance with her there to protect him.Toshi gave another long stare toward the window in the small chamber where her bother was slumbering only a few hours earlier.

In a whirlwind of fury and despair Toshi snapped the necklace off of her neck as she held it firmly.She could feel the ancient shuriken cut into her flesh as she threw the weapon out of the window, smashing the glass that stood in its way.A few tears fell from her eyes as they grazed her cheeks.Toshi didn’t yelp or sob.She only stood at her spot for what seemed like forever; as though she were waiting for someone to come to her aid.The warm blood from the shuriken rained down on her shoes as she clenched her teeth.Kakashi’s words echoed in her mind like bad chimes.The conclusion that he had made only a few days earlier had almost set her mind at ease.Yet, she had no absolute proof.She knew that the hokage would ban her for even attempting at exacting her revenge upon Saito.She also knew that both Kakashi and Iruka wouldn’t allow her to proceed with wiping the floor of his wretched carcass.They cared for her too much.Yet, how in the world was she going to find proof?Saito looked innocent the other day when Kakashi punched him.It could have been anyone who had known about the carvings on his weapons.For all she knew, someone had framed him for both murders.Toshi gave a calm sigh as she strolled over toward the small potted plant that stood inches away from the bed.She picked it up as she observed the small flowers growing from the soil.They were beautiful.She knew that Konicho would have loved them.Giving a small smile in remembrance toward her younger brother, Toshi leaned into the small flowers as she sniffed the perfume-like smell that was radiating off of them. 

“Wait a minute," Toshi paused as she widened her eyes in suspicion.She sniffed the flowers again as the small perfume scent lingered in her mind.She shook her head.The scent smelled metallic.It did absolutely no justice to the beautiful arrangement.

“Toshi?" Iruka finally emerged from the hall as his eyes widened to her hand wound.The blood was still dripping from her fingertips.

“I’m fine," Toshi sniffed the pot again.The smell was coming form the dirt that surrounded the flowers.

“I heard a crash, and had a feeling—," Iruka tried to explain as Toshi raised her bloody hand to quiet him.Toshi snatched the flowers from the pot as she threw them into the trash.Iruka’s eyes widened toward the display as Toshi reached into the pot, cupping the soil in her non-wounded hand.As the small pieces of dirt fell from her palm, Toshi observed the wetness of the earth.As she emptied her handful back into the pot. Both ninja gasped as the wetness revealed a reddish tint resting upon her sweaty palm.

“Is that?" Iruka’s eyes widened in horror as Toshi’s teeth clenched once more.

“It is," she answered his cry slamming the pot back onto the table, “its blood.Someone used a transformation mud clone jutsu on this dirt.”

“How do you know?” Iruka questioned as Toshi sighed in frustration.

“Someone disguised this plant as a gift.They transferred their chakra in the soil first.Using the soil they create a complete replica of themselves.After that, they use the chakra in the clone like a puppet master.They make the clone transform into a weapon.After that—well, they can transform the weapon back into the soil it’s made from.After the soil is placed—like in this pot for instance—they can manipulate the object from afar, killing their opponent.In this case, someone used this soil to kill my brother.”

“But who?” Iruka was astounded, “Not many people know the mud clone technique.”

“Theres only ten leaf ninja that were ever reported as users," Toshi clenched both of her fists, “three of them I taught it to, and they’re home asleep.The Third and Fourth Hokages are dead.Kakashi was out with me, and Gato-sensei is dead.”

“That only leaves, you and two others," Iruka did the math in his head as Toshi nodded hers.

“Saito and Taisuke," Toshi shut her eyes, “I’ll kill him!”

“Which one?”

“Which ever one owes up to it first!” Toshi exited the room as she attempted to go outside to retrieve the small trinket that Gato gave her many years before.

*****

“I’ll have the investigation team look into it," Tsunade announced the next morning as Toshi shook her head.The hokage glared up toward the woman in frustration.It was as though she were dealing with Kakashi’s overly obsessive behavior on the mission once more.

“Before you say a word, I’m not going to argue with you.I have a special D-ranked mission for you and your genin.The chunin exams are in three months.If you plan on entering them in, I suggest that you get those three ready.They need the missions to qualify.Don’t argue with me.I know how you feel, trust me.Losing someone close to you is hard.I’ve dealt with it myself.You need to clear your mind of the situation”

“Very well," Toshi didn’t feel like arguing either, “but I know it’s one of them.”

“I assume that Kakashi told you everything before he left this morning?”

“I was out with him last night," Toshi elaborated, “he wanted me to know before he left.”

“Figured that much," Tsunade sighed stamping her seal on a few sheets of paperwork, “try not to get angry over my decision.Both Kakashi and I don’t want you to interfere with this case.You're too close to the issue.If anything, it’ll put you and others closest to you in danger.”

“Do you at least have surveillance on Saito?” Toshi requested feeling a little defeated.She felt emotionally drained. 

“Yes, but unfortunately he’s escaped the village.I believe that he had some sort of inclination that he was a suspect in the matter.Kakashi’s blow to the face was more than a clue.”

“I’ll take the mission," Toshi agreed as she took paperwork from Tsunade’s hand.The older woman gave a look of both pity and comfort toward the young woman.

“I know all too well what it’s like losing a little brother," she tried to ease Toshi’s mind, “sometimes the best thing to do is just to remember him for what and who he was, instead of dwelling on how he passed on.He is with your parents now, remember that.”

“I know," Toshi ended with a warm smile exiting the room. 

Tsunade thought for a moment as she contemplated what she just did.Saito was missing, and she had just sent Toshi on a mission with her three genin outside of the village.It was inevitable as Tsunade fought the urge to stop Toshi.The hokage felt that Toshi was going to meet up with Saito.She knew it all too well.If Toshi wasn’t going to abandon the mission to search for the culprit, then she knew that Saito would be the one lurking in the shadows waiting for her.

*****

“Fences?” Yasaru wined as the four exited out the main gate of Konoha, “Why does the hokage always have us building fences.If I had a coin for every fence I made—“

“Quiet," Yasachi smacked the boy on the back of the head, “be happy for what we can get.Thank your lucky stars that we’re even on a mission right now!”

“Sure," Yasaru begrudged as he observed Gato’s laid back behavior.The boy looked bored and happy with the situation.He was more than content as he walked next to their sensei, which was in a trance herself.All Toshi could think about was the memories that she and her family shared over the small amount of years that she chose to spend with them.

“I figured you’d have the book out by now, Sensei?” Gato broke her of her daydreaming as the woman stared perplexed toward his smug grin.Gato continued chewing the small weed that he had placed between his teeth as he pointed toward the woman’s waste bag. 

“Oh," she whipped out the small puzzle book that she and he were solving during his small training session a few weeks before, “I had completely forgotten.”

The twins observed the two as they walked ahead of them a few paces.It was hard to admit, but Gato and Toshi were very much alike.The twins had figured that it was the reason why the two didn’t get along often.Both wanted to be strong, and they wanted progress at the drop of a dime.Gato was sort of the genius of the group, just as Toshi was during her days as a genin. 

“I suggest you’ve been studying the technique I taught you?” Toshi clicked open her ball point pen all while doodling some answers into her crossword.

“Somewhat," Gato tried to be secretive about the jutsu, “I sorta jumped a head a few steps.Seeing you were busy, I felt that you didn’t mind.”

“Did it work?”

“Sort of," Gato seemed a little secretive.It was kind of taboo for the discussion to be made outside of the village.Toshi and Gato knew well, that if the secret of their jutsu ever got out, it would spell doom for all of Konoha. 

“How much of it have you learned?”

“I can only get one eye to work.I can only see half of the technique.I’m not very good at predicting.”

“Did you call upon it?”

“It showed up, yes," Gato continued his grass chewing, “but I still can’t absorb its chakra.”

“You’ll get it eventually," Toshi smiled sweetly for the first time toward the boy as she patted him kindly on the head.The twins went back to their conversation about fence building as Gato and Toshi continued their conversation about the stone dragon technique that she had been teaching them.

It was a few hours into their walk.Late afternoon was approaching and Toshi was observing the surroundings around her.The four had just finished their lunch of barbecued fish and steamed noodles.Toshi watched around the surrounding bushes and trees.The words from Tsunade echoed in her mind.Saito was missing from the village.For some unknown reason, Toshi had a feeling that eventually their paths would cross.Yet, she had decided that she wasn’t going to reveal to him about her findings.She still didn’t have definite evidence that it was he who had killed Konicho or her family.She only had few minor clues and a few hearsay conversations from Kakashi and Tsunade.Toshi took off her glove as she reached into her back waste sack for some gauze and medical tape.

“Whoa, Sensei," Yasaru stared in awe, “when did you hurt your hand?”

“Last night," she was cleaning the wound as she began re-bandaging it, “I got a little angry after—“

“It’s okay," Yasachi covered her brother’s mouth, “you don’t have to explain it.”

“We’re almost to our destination," Toshi announced, “we should be moving out again.”

“Sure thing," the three students agreed.

About five minutes after their lunchtime departure, Toshi decided to smell the air a little.She still had a lingering feeling that they were being not only followed, but watched.Toshi observed the three students walking ahead of her.They weren’t skilled enough to take on a full fledged assault, and she wasn’t about to risk losing them as well.There had been enough tragedy to last her a lifetime within the last few days.She was almost about to abandon her suspicions of being followed when all at once a shockwave of chakra itched toward the soles of her shoes.

“That energy," she jumped a little, “its chakra.”She stopped her walk as she looked toward the ground in wary.She lifted her feet slightly as she observed small traces of mud on the soles of her sandals.As though she didn’t have a care in the world, Toshi snatched her puzzle book as she sped up to walk next to her students.

“Still working on that puzzle?” Gato looked to be more than interested as Toshi nodded.

“Having a little trouble with this one," she winked toward the boy, “seven letter phrase for watchful post?”

“Wow!” Gato chewed on his grass a little harder as he tried to break down the clues to the riddle, “This one is a toughie!”

“I don’t see what’s so great about those puzzles you’re always doing, Sensei," Yasachi couldn’t help but complain, “I mean, where’s the fun?”

“It’s fun to use your mind a little, Yasachi," Toshi lectured as she urged Gato to understand the riddle.The truth was that Toshi never read the small riddle from the book.She was trying to communicate with her team to stay alert.Whoever it was that had transferred their chakra in the mud was near.They could attack them at any moment.Toshi bit her lip in anticipation.She prayed that it wasn’t Saito.If it was him, she knew that he would go for the children first.

“Watchful post?” Gato repeated the riddle as the solution finally came to him, “I got it!On guard!”His gaze met Toshi’s as she nodded slightly toward him without a smile.Gato’s nerves suddenly shuddered as he fought the urge to run back toward the village.He didn’t want a confrontation.All he wanted to do was complete the mission without a problem.It was building a fence.It shouldn’t have had anything to do with combat.

“I—I have to go to the toilet!” Gato’s eyes didn’t dare wander as he and Toshi stared toward one another in understanding.

“You know," Yasaru was clueless on the situation as he rubbed his stomach, “I kinda have to go too!”

“Why don’t you three take a potty break, while I have a look around?” Toshi smiled as Gato nodded his head toward her.He had a look of seriousness as he chewed his grass to almost shreds. 

“Good boy," Toshi thought out loud wiping some of the mud off of her sandal.She rubbed it between her index and middle fingers.

“I can’t tell who it belongs to," she wondered quietly, “it could be either my worst fear or some ninja from the land of earth.”She wanted so badly for it to have come from the land of earth.She knew that she had a chance against them.She didn’t want to have to go up against someone that knew her physical and emotional background.She remembered the fight between Saito and she when they were in the chunin exams.It wasn’t the greatest of battles in her book.He was very week in all forms of jutsu, Tai, Gen, and Nin.Yet, something was itching at her to still keep a high alert around him.If this had anything to do with her sensei’s jutsu, then she knew that he would have boosted his strength over the years to confront her with it.Toshi sighed to herself in doubt.If he was capable of taking down their teacher, then he was capable of taking her out too.Yet, she had to have concluded that it must have been Saito’s chakra that she had felt.There clearly wasn’t any type of reason why the ninja of the village hidden in the stones would be in the land of fire.Her conclusion of someone watching was proven when all at once the woman ducked down to witness several shuriken and kunai graze the tip of her long hair; all while hitting a tree behind her.

In a flash Toshi leaped toward the sky as the same amount of weapons pelted against the earth that she seek cover on.Toshi gave a short breath of air as she witnessed the weapons lift themselves up from the ground, and swing toward her again.

“Damn it!” She growled dodging the shuriken and kunai, “Mud clones!”Toshi dived down to her original spot as she unsnapped her shuriken holster.She leaped in the air shooting a huge array of weapons toward the transformed mud clones that raced toward her face.Toshi’s weapons instantly sliced the clones in half as they rained down upon the earth.Before the wielder of the clones could re transform the mud into more weapons, Toshi jumped into the mud centering the chakra toward her feet.She felt a sudden burst of energy as the chakra in the mud crawled through the hidden holes of her sandals. 

“Now to hide!” Toshi leapt into the trees trying her best to pin point where her assassin was located.She thought long and hard about her three students.She was hoping that Gato took the liberty of alerting the twins about what she was warning him.They were her only hope now.Hopefully they were hiding in a spot to where they could have the upper hand.Toshi waited for what seemed like a half hour.There was still no sign of both the assassin or the genin.She tried to keep her mind at ease to believe that the team was okay.She had to.It was the only thing keeping her sane for the moment.Toshi frowned upward as she observed the orange rays from the sky allowing the sun to set upon the horizon.Nightfall would be coming soon.Once it turned night, it was anyone’s game.Anyone could live.Anyone could die. 

After much deliberation on the circumstance, Toshi finally emerged quietly from her perch.She centered her chakra toward the earth again trying to sense a feel on where her assassin could be hiding.She was hoping that she could still feel the energy from the mud.Yet, it was no use.There wasn’t any optimism of figuring out where they were.

“Gato," she shouted, “Yasachi?Yasaru?” 

No answer; the entire clearing was empty.Toshi shook her mind of the doubts that dwelled within it.The twins and Gato were perfectly fine.If anything, they all fled back to the village.Toshi nodded her head toward the declaration.She would have rather preferred them to flee.Toshi may have had a chance against Saito.They, on the other hand, wouldn’t. 

There was silence as Toshi glared up toward the sky once more.Twilight was settling in.Night wasn’t far away.Her stomach ached in anticipation.She tightened her fist as she felt the wincing pain from her shuriken wound.

“That’s it," she declared as she removed the bandage on her wound.Toshi snatched a kunai out of her side holster as she reopened the gash.She spattered the blood on her other palm writing the kanji for Ryu.Making a few hand seals, Toshi centered her chakra to her feet once more as she attempted to summon her all seeing dragon eye.

She was too slow.

Out of no where, the same kunai and shuriken from before flew toward her body as Toshi tried her best to evade the weapons.She jumped as high as she could as the weapons suddenly flung themselves toward her like before.

“Damn it!” Toshi shouted again in fury, “More mud clones!”Toshi ducked and dodged, but the weapons were all too quick for her.Just as she was about to reach for more kunai from her back waste pack, the flying clones suddenly changed shape.Toshi’s eyes widened in horror.They were back into their muddy consistency.Whoever was controlling this jutsu had released it.Kunai was one thing; she could evade them with more weapons.Mud was another issue.She couldn’t block mud in time.The slightest drop could be lethal to her.

The mud slammed into her body as she fell to the ground.Before she could wipe the dirt from both her face and her torso, she began to feel the soil harden around her.

“NO!" She groaned panic stricken as she struggled with the mud, “A stone confinement technique!”Toshi’s arms stopped working as the clots of dirt hardened around them like quick cement.Toshi dropped face first onto the ground as she resisted.Yet, it was no use.Some of the chakra infested mud had spattered around her left ankle.She couldn’t walk even if she tried.Toshi buried her face into the ground with a growl as foot steps could be heard walking into the clearing.

“Sorry about that, Toshi," a surprising voice answered her growl as the being knelt down to her, “if I didn’t apprehend you, my life would have been on the line instead.Better you than me.”Toshi lifted her view to meet the ambusher.

“T—Taisuke?” She was more than appalled as the young ninja shot her a smart aleck grin, “I had a feeling you were involved too.”

“Hey," Taisuke shrugged his shoulders, “I didn't have a choice.It was either I help him, or he kills me.I felt that living was far more important than your family or you.”

“So, where is he?” Toshi begrudged still struggling with her stony shackles, “Killing more innocent people?My family had nothing to do with me!Why kill them?”

“That question I can’t answer," Taisuke lifted the girl up so that she could face him, “all I know is that my assignment was to trap you.”

“We were teammates, Taisuke!” Toshi looked toward him in betrayal, “After Saito left—“

“My allegiance is still with my partner," Taisuke interrupted, “I've been assigned to him since birth!"

“You didn't need him! I could have been there, if you would just let me in," Toshi shook in fury, “we fought together in a war!”

“You were also holding me back," Taisuke pointed toward her, “where on earth was I going to go with a Hitteki on my team?”

“Everywhere!” Toshi shouted, “I carried you through the chunin exams!I did everything so that we—NOT I—WE, WOULD GO FURTHER!I respected you and Saito!I did everything to try to get you two to accept me!”

Taisuke didn’t answer.All he could do was fight with his emotions as he stared eye to eye with the one person that he couldn’t bring himself to kill when they were younger.The hurtful expression on Toshi’s face left him confused.Yet, it was too late.He had already turned against her.There was no turning back.He knew that she was going to turn him in, even if he did let her go. 

“I know about the flower pot," Toshi growled struggling with her emotions.She didn’t want to use all of her energy fighting the anger within her.She needed to stay calm.It was the only way to get through this.

“The flower pot?”

“The Hokage put Saito on surveillance.He couldn’t have entered that room even if he was invisible!” Toshi shouted as tears stung her eyes, “I know that you used a transformation mud clone technique on Konicho!WHY TAISUKE?Why kill him?He was only a kid!He had nothing to do with any of us!He wasn’t even a citizen of Konoha!”Taisuke shut his eyes as he fought the urge to yell back.He still felt that he was innocent in the matter.He killed Konicho only because he didn’t want to parish to Saito.

“I had my orders," Taisuke’s tone was dark as he stared into her eyes through the dark sunglasses that gleamed back toward her.

“You know that’s the ironic thing about you and I," Toshi didn’t dare shut her mouth.Even if she was going to die here, she wanted to leave this world knowing how horrible she made the man feel, “The whole village thought of my clan as a bunch of jokes and cowards.You, Ichitaro Taisuke, came from a family of ninja that were celebrated for their many techniques and jutsus—yet I came out looking better than you.You’re nothing but a coward.Even if you went back to the village, the medical-nin still know who brought my bother the plant.If we're lucky, I know that there are Anbu looking for both you and that filth you call a partner!”

“You don’t know—," Taisuke tried to reason as he was suddenly silenced by a few shuriken nearly grazing his spiky hair.Taisuke immediately shut his mouth as Saito finally made his entrance.Toshi growled between clenched teeth as the man stared eye to eye with her.There was a deranged grin on his face as he patted his associate on the shoulder.

“I knew that I couldn’t possibly take you on, so I had Taisuke do the work for me.He still needed to carry out the assignment that I gave him anyway, so I figured that this might work in my favor.”

“What assignment?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?”

“Saito no," Taisuke pleaded quietly, “we had a deal!”

“Our deal was that you lived if you obeyed me," Saito corrected him, “I agreed to nothing concerning the night Sensei was killed.”

“What is he talking about?” Toshi eyes were wide in attention as Taisuke shook his head toward her.

“While I took care of our dearly beloved teacher," Saito grinned maniacally all while pacing around the both of them, “I sent Taisuke into the forest to find you.”

“What?”

“His mission was to dispose of you," Saito declared patting his associate again on the shoulder, “you were the only other person that knew how to use the Ishi no Ryu.I felt that after I got the secret from our teacher, you didn’t need to be around anymore to take the dragon from me!”Toshi shot a grim stare toward her ex-teammate.If only she was loose for a second.She’d destroy them both.

“Is that true?”

Taisuke couldn’t look her in the eye.His crush on her when they were little was echoing back at him.He really did not want to go through with this.If it were up to him, he could abandon his cowardice and set her free.Yet, there was doubt itching toward him.What if she abandoned him after he had set her free?He didn’t want to go back to the village with everyone knowing that it was he who had helped with both the murders of their sensei, but the Hitteki clan as well.It seemed so much easier to let Saito take care of her once and for all, and then make up another story when he returned to Konoha.They would believe him.Even if he brought Saito with him, he somehow knew that he could get away with it.

Saito knelt down to the young woman as he tapped her gently on the nose.

He smiled sweetly, “I’m not letting you go.Not even to taunt you!”

Toshi returned a smug grin. She didn’t care.All she needed now was for him to release that jutsu by accident, and she would kill him where he stood, “Still afraid of me?”

“I’ve never been afraid of you," Saito there was anger laced in his voice, “you’re nothing but a pest.All I need you for is to find out the hidden secret of Gato's jutsu.”

“Like hell I’ll tell you!” Toshi smiled again, “I’ll sooner die!”

“If that’s what you want!” Saito took from his pocket a kunai.He tied a small chakra tag on the end of it as he forcibly slammed it into the stony confinement of Toshi’s injured arm.Toshi shrieked in agony as the man backed away with a deranged smile.In an instant the tag exploded as Toshi’s body slammed back to the ground it was lying on before.Toshi screamed out loud as she struggled to regain balance.The stone around her was gone. However, she was in too much pain and too weak. To perform jutsu impossible.Saito had practically blown her arm to smithereens.They were entirely non-responsive. 

“Don’t tell me the jutsu, and we’ll work on your lovely little legs next," the man threatened with a crazed giggle.Taisuke’s eyes widened in nervousness as Toshi huffed in pain.She tried to make eye contact with Saito but her vision was becoming blurry.She glared toward her arm in surprise.She was losing more and more blood.It wouldn’t be long, and she’d be dead.

“Okay," Saito paced around her as he pulled out another tagged kunai, “let’s try this again.Before he died he mentioned something about a scroll.Now, why would he mention a scroll?He said you stole it, and then backtracked and said there was no scroll.I know he backtracked because he was trying to protect you," Saito paused for a moment, "you should have seen him Toshi.Writhing on the ground in pain as I tortured the secrets out of him one by one.“Toshi growled loudly.Saito's words were more than enough to send her into a fury. He smiled, pleased with her outburst and continued, “How does onesteal a scroll that doesn’t exist?"Another pause and miracle giggle.

“SHUT UP!” Toshi shouted, “JUST SHUT UP!”Taisuke stared in horror as his associate stopped talking.With one swift kick, Saito launched Toshi across the opening of the forest, stabbing her leg in the process with the tagged kunai.

“All I have to do is summon my chakra," he threatened in the darkly, “and your leg is history!Tell me the secret!”

“Is this what you did?” Toshi turned toward him, tears falling from her eyes, “Is this how you killed our teacher?All because you wanted to excel?He held you on a pedestal!You were his star pupil!Do you realize what I went through to get him to acknowledge me?”

“That’s not the question," Saito answered in sing-song proceeding to explode the chakra, “wrong answer!”

Toshi screamed as Saito finished the jutsu.However, before the tag could explode, a senbon raced past all of their faces ripping the chakra tag in half.Toshi’s eyes widened in surprise as did her assassins.

“Taisuke!” Saito spun toward his accomplice as the man sprang into the trees to find who ever it was that stopped the jutsu.

“No," Toshi thought out loud, “it couldn’t be.”Yet, her thoughts were confirmed when Taisuke’s body flew back down from the trees; slamming into the earth beneath them. Saito’s eyes widened in alarm as he stared upward toward the trees.The sun had finally set.It was night now.He could barely see a thing through the darkness.

“Hey you!” A younger voice sounded off as Saito backed away in wary, “Step away from our sensei, if you want to live to see tomorrow!”

“Tough words for such a little brat," Saito spun around to the voice as Toshi raised her head to see a terrifying sight.Gato stood sternly in the opening as Yasachi stood next to him with a pose as though they were ready for battle.

“You must be the jerk who killed, Granddad?” Gato glowered.The darkness from the oncoming night was shielding Saito from glaring eye to eye with him.Gato stood at his spot in confidence as his partner clinked a few shuriken together in anticipation.Taisuke opened his eyes in a daze raising his view to see the children ahead of him.

“One’s missing," he choked out of breath as Saito’s eyes widened in surprise.He spun around toward Toshi to realize that through all of the commotion the remaining genin had snuck behind them both, getting their teacher to safety in the process.

“Find her!” Saito kicked Taisuke in the leg as hard as he could, “Don’t let her get away.As for these brats—," he gave another crazed laugh, “I’ll take care of them myself.”

“Yasachi," Gato’s face was still hidden in the darkness as he felt the cool night breeze brush him against the back, “if things go bad, I want you and Yasaru to get Toshi-sensei back to the village.Forget the mission.Lady Hokage will understand.”

“I’m not leaving you," Yasachi held a few kunai in her other hand as Gato growled slightly.

“I can hold him off!” Gato confirmed, "In the end, it's Toshi-sensei that we need to protect."

“I’ll stick with you as much as I can," Yasachi was stern as her voice quivered in anxiousness; “I’m not letting you take this idiot alone.”

“Enough with the whispering," Saito sang out as sarcastically as he could.

“NOW YASACHI!” Gato ordered as the girl sprang into the air.Before Saito could get his attention on her, Gato centered his chakra toward the soles of his shoes as he slammed his right heel into the earth.A rumble emerged from the soil as the ground began to crack open, almost swallowing the rogue ninja within it.The man stumbled to regain balance as he tried to stare face to face with the young ninja.Gato gave a crooked smirk all while Saito was still wondering where the konoichi had gone.

“Wind Style," sounded off from the trees as the wind began to howl loudly, “Wind Mill Jutsu!”Saito spun around to see the young girl from before standing still only inches away from him.He gave a grunt with a sarcastic smile.Where was the jutsu?Was this small breeze the limit to this brat’s chakra?He was proven wrong all at once when Yasachi opened her mouth. 

Quickly the rouge ninja slammed himself toward the ground as huge shockwaves of wind emerged from the small child’s body.As though she were shooting vortex-like cannon balls at him, Yasachi spun herself into the air as she aimed closer toward his heels.Saito hit the dirt again as Gato summoned three mud clones to run toward the murderer. 

“I don’t think so," Saito answered the jutsu with three of his own clones.Yet, before the clones could even begin to form themselves, Gato released the jutsu onto Saito.Mud flung quickly in the air toward his face.Saito quickly jumped to evade the attack, when all at once Yasachi sped behind him, kicking him in the back.Saito raised his head from the dirt to witness Gato tower over him.

“You forget who our sensei is, Scumbag!” Gato rested his foot on the man’s forehead.Saito raised his view to stare eye to eye with the boy.His eyes widened in horror as his piercing yellow red dragon eye gazed back down toward him.

“So you know it too?" Saito shook in anger for underestimating the young boy. Gato was about to answer, when all at once the body of Saito melted down to a pile of wet mud.Gato grumbled under his breath.He was only a beginner with the all seeing eye.It didn’t surprise him to have fallen for such a simple trick.He had underestimated his opponent too.

“He’s gone," Yasachi leapt down to meet her teammate, “and Yasaru’s with Toshi-sensei.”

“Taisuke left to find them," Gato worried, “we need to get to them before he does.”

“No, you don’t," Yasaru’s smart aleck voice giggled from one of the bushes outlining the opening.The two genin glanced toward the bushes as their expressions lightened.Gato released his jutsu as Yasaru helped Toshi out of the brush.

“Good work," Toshi thanked while Yasachi reached for a first aid kit in Yasaru’s back pack, “you three have grown so much.”The trio smiled brightly toward their teacher. Yasachi’s proceeded aiding her teacher’s wounds.When Toshi’s arm was completely bandaged she declared that all four of them would need to return back to the village as soon as possible.Toshi glanced behind her as the four left the clearing.She was anticipating Saito or Taisuke to emerge once more.

“So how’s the wounds?” Iruka inquired after opening Toshi’s infirmary room door, “Is it as bad as the rumors say?”

She stared down toward her bandaged arm while it hung snugly in her sling, “If you call an explosion of chakra bad wounds, then I guess yes.”

“I’m just glad that you’re alive," Iruka gave her a tight hugToshi welcomed the embrace as she patted him gently on the back.

“Who was it?”

“It was Saito and Taisuke," Toshi’s emotions jumped a little.She still couldn’t believe that Taisuke had attempted to kill her when they were younger.He acted so innocent while she held Gato's dead body in her arms.No wonder he wanted them to flee.If Saito arrived, they both would have died.Toshi felt confused as she sat in silence.She didn’t know whether to kill him, or owe her life to him.

A few hours after Toshi had received her cast and release from the medical ward, she found herself wandering outside within the merchant district.The wound in her leg was throwing her off balance, so the medical-nin prescribed some crutches to walk with.She ran into many of her friends and explained what happened over and over again.It seemed to be the talk of the town.Many people waved toward her and gave thanks that she was still alive.The whole situation seemed to haunted her.Despite their questions on what happened, Toshi hated repeating the story over and over again.

Finally Toshi led herself to the hokage monument.She stood silently as she rested her eyes upon both the faces of the third and fourth hokage.They were really the only two leaders of the village that saw her for more than just a Hitteki.Toshi could have sworn on several occasions that both men were responsible for Gato's fondness of her when she became older.He held Saito and Taisuke so highly in his list of admired people.Even though she was like the daughter that he never had, she still had an empty feeling as though he never wanted her to wield the dragon at all.She knew that she had stolen the jutsu from his family and it was normal for him to want to keep it within the Adachi clan.Yet, still in her mind if it were up to him, Saito or Taisuke would have been the ones to take on the technique.Giving a huff of anxiety toward those thoughts, Toshi snatched her crutches and waddled herself to the outskirts of the town.There was someone that she wanted to visit more than anyone in the village.

*****

The meadow that surrounded the Hitteki shrine glowed a bright yellow green as the small purple flowers that surrounded the grave stone stood out boldly within the bright sunlight.Toshi glanced upward as the morning air tickled her face.The birds chirped loudly within the trees that surrounded the opening.Toshi smiled to herself as she let the cool breeze hit her face.There wasn’t a cloud in the sky to rain upon her.She felt safe and at peace for the first time in over sixteen years.Quietly and gently Toshi laid her crutches on the ground as she knelt down to the grave stone that stood tall in front of her.Toshi gave a heavy sigh while her stare was fixated upon the writing that was carved upon the polished granite.The young ninja didn’t say a word.She carefully reached her only working hand behind her head as she tugged slightly on the forehead protector’s sash.She caught the bandana-like accessory in her palm as she laid it carefully on her father’s identification stone.Sticking her tongue out pensively, she used her only working hand to fold the cloth behind the metal band.

“I’m giving it to you," she whispered in an attempt to hold back her tears, “I know how much you worked for it.”Her tears fell as they splashed against the grave stone.

There was another pause while Toshi wept softly in the palm of her hand.She stared down upon her fingers.Her tears had soiled the cloth of her fingerless gloves.

“I’m so sorry," she apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time as her ears caught the sweet sounds of the birds chirping from afar.It was as though they were making some sort of melody for her to speak to.

“I should have never destroyed your gift.I should have never left home when you demanded that I leave.I should have never become a nin—“

“Don’t say it!” A familiar voice interrupted, “Deep down, he would have wanted you to become one!” 

Toshi coughed a few more tears out as she spun around.Her eyes widened in surprise to see Kakashi standing within the tall grass that bordered the forest behind them.He had a stern glare toward her as they stared silently toward one another.Toshi’s lip quivered slightly while she did everything in her power to keep her emotions in tact. 

“Is there any reason why you’re here?” She squeaked as she brushed her hand across the dusty monument. 

“I owe it to you," he joined her at her spot, “besides, I owe it to them.”

“Owe it to them for what?”, Toshi was confused as Kakashi’s eyes widened.He realized that he had spoken a little too freely on the subject.The man gave a huff of anxiety as he racked his mind for an excuse to give her.

“You know as well as I do that they offered me dinner each time we went to see Dad’s shrine," Kakashi blurted the first thing that he could think of.He stared the other way.The jonin felt that it was too soon to admit the true reason why he felt that he owed the Hitteki clan.

“Yeah," Toshi finally remembered, “I remembered how excited you used to get when mom would hand you the meal.Of course, you would always take it to go.You said it was because you wanted to be alone.I still think to this very day it was because you didn’t want me to see your face under that dumb mask of yours.”

“It was a little of both," Kakashi admitted with a kind smile, “I guess we’re stuck not fighting on their anniversary too?”

“I guess so," Toshi agreed with a pat to his shoulder.She snatched her crutches as Kakashi helped her up from her seated spot.Toshi began walking away as Kakashi’s eyes widened in worry.

He questioned as she turned back toward the grave, “Aren’t you forgetting your sash?”

“No," Toshi declared, “I can get another one from the hokage.That one belongs to my papa.He earned it long ago.I've been keeping it safe for him since I was twelve.”Kakashi smiled.He placed his hands into his pockets as he strolled next to her. 

“Quite a day were having?”, he mentioned while staring into the cloudless sky, “I only wish that there were more days like this.”Toshi grinned.She couldn’t help but agree.

“So how was the mission that Tsunade-sama forced you to go on?” She changed the subject.Kakashi reached into his back waste sack as he pulled out his trademark paperback novel.The man opened the book right where he had left his bookmark.

“Just a routine checkup with the ruler of the land of fire," he began dryly, “I could have handled it on my own, but to make sure I went though with it completely, the hokage assigned Asuma and Pakkun to help.”

“Bet that didn’t go over well," Toshi chuckled eyeballing the book in confusion.She still didn’t understand his infatuation with the novel.

“I heard that you had a little excitement also," Kakashi observed the bandages on both Toshi’s leg and arm, “how bad did he hurt you?”

“The medical-nin say after a few months I’ll be able to use it again.There was a hairline fracture in my arm.Not to mention the burn marks.It’ll leave one heck of a scar.”Kakashi narrowed his eyes.He was more than disappointed at himself for not being there.

“Sorry I left," he apologized still buried into the work of fiction, “I should have been there to counter his attack.”

“It’s not anything to be sorry about," Toshi comforted him as they continued their walk, “you had no control over it.Tsunade-sama assigned that task for me, knowing well what would have happened.Deep down I think she wanted me to confront him about it.I just think that she thought you were getting in too deep.I’ve never seen you act out like you did at Mom and Papa's funeral.I preferred it this way.”Kakashi raised an eyebrow as she shot him a cheeky grin.Kakashi grinned to himself all while flipping a few pages of his book.

“Besides," Toshi grinned brightly toward her thoughts, “I finally got to see what my students were made of.I didn’t know it until yesterday, but they are fantastic.They counter attacked Saito perfectly.I didn’t realize how rewarding it was to teach genin until I experienced the loyalty that they showed me.Even when I did everything in my power to keep them from fighting him; they still stayed by my side.I owe them so much," she paused, “—I’m just rambling.You probably have no idea what I’m talking about?”

“I know exactly what you’re talking about," Kakashi chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder, “I’ve experienced the same thing.You never know how good of a teacher you are until you see your students in action.I’ve learned never to underestimate my bunch.”

“And I never will again," Toshi grinned to herself.

*****

That evening, Kakashi arrived home sleepy and exhausted from his earlier reading.He glared in annoyance toward the small paperback novel of Icha Icha Violence.

“I’ve read you ten times," he begrudged, “I love you to death, but when is your sequel ever coming out?”He flopped himself on the bed while kicking off his shoes.Kakashi turned his head toward the window to feel the air breeze through the curtains.The man gave a hefty sigh as the events that occurred within the last few weeks echoed back at him.Unzipping his vest, he placed the novel back onto his small bookshelf.Throwing the vest onto a chair, Kakashi proceeded to take off his fingerless gloves. 

“That feels better," he finally untied his forehead protector, laying it comfortably on the window seal.Kakashi thought for a moment about what he almost admitted earlier.He knelt down as he took a small box from under his bed.

Sitting back down on his comforter he dusted the cover of the box interestedly.It seemed like eons since he had viewed the contents of the container.

“It’s been almost thirteen years," he reminded himself silently as he opened the box carefully.Dust particles rained down upon the floor while he dropped the lid toward his feet.Kakashi reached into the box as he brushed away small cobwebs and small knick knacks that he had collected over the years from his first genin, chunin, and jonin ninja missions.He took a brightly colored porcelain mask from the box dusting it off with a smile.It was the old Anbu cover that he wore during his teenage years.His past was echoing to him now.All his life, he had placed these little significant reminiscences into this container.He sighed heavily as he searched for one lost memory in particular. 

There were a few old photographs of he and his old genin team when he was just starting out.Kakashi flipped though them pensively.There was the ramen eating contest that Asuma and Iruka won when he was thirteen.Asuma was Iruka’s partner.He chuckled slightly.The only reason why Asuma chose Iruka was because the kid could eat his weight of the stuff.Iruka reminded the jonin so much of Naruto at times.No wonder he became almost of a father figure to him.He stared toward the next photo of he and Gai.Guy had his usual smug grin as the two played rock-paper-scissors in the picture.Kakashi chuckled toward himself.He could beat him even without the sharingan.The next couple of photographs were miscellaneous pictures of him and the old squads that he used to lead as an Anbu agent, and one picture in particular of his old genin team.Then Kakashi flipped to the last picture.He gave a short breath of air.It was the memory that he had been searching for.

He recalled it like it was yesterday.It had been taken exactly two days before he and Toshi were separated by the third hokage.Kakashi stared toward the picture as Toshi and his dumbfounded expressions gawked back.Iruka had taken this picture outside of the local flower shop.He remembered how Iruka blamed the picture to be an accident and how his finger had slipped on the shutter button.Kakashi shook his head slightly.He didn’t believe him then, and he didn’t believe him now.The jonin placed the remaining pictures back into the box while staring toward the old photograph.The snapshot was taken on the yearly anniversary of his father's death.They had just been to the flower shop to pick up a small bouquet of flowers for the shrine.He felt that Iruka wanted to get a picture of the two of them not arguing, that way he could prove somehow that they were friends.

Kakashi rose from his spot as he walked over toward the door.He stared toward the sun setting behind the hokage monument.Kakashi took one of the picture frames from his bedside as he slid the small photo into the glass tract. 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” A familiar voice to Kakashi broke the silence within the darkness of the room.Kakashi turned on a light as he raised an annoyed eyebrow toward the visitor.

“The hokage asked you to watch me on the mission," he scolded, “she didn’t say to stalk my every movement!”The visitor gave a small chuckle as they bounded toward him.The being stared up toward the ninja as he jumped comfortably onto the foot of the bed.

“Sorry about that, Master," he gave a sarcastic grin as Kakashi rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t help but notice your concern toward her last week.I made it my duty to see what you were up to today.For all I know, you were trying to get clues on where Saito could be.I had orders to follow from Lady Hokage.”

“I thought I trained you better?” Kakashi begrudged opening a drawer from his desk.He took from it asmall bag of pet treats as he tossed one toward the visitor.

“I have a mind of my own, Kakashi," the visitor caught the treat in mid air all while giving a toothy grin, “you raised me that way.”

“Is there anything else you want to say, Pakkun?" Kakashi yawned, “Cause if theres nothing else you want to say, I’ve got to get some rest!”

“I don’t understand why you hesitated," Pakkun rested his head on his paws, “you could have told her, and you hesitated.”

“Once again," Kakashi seemed more than annoyed, “you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“I know that you went under deep depression twelve years ago when you two were separated," Pakkun defended sternly, “its funny how I’ve fought beside you so many times.You can take on the most skilled ninja that come at you without any thought what so ever.Yet, this small piece of information makes you clam up like a little coward.”

“We’re done with this conversation!” Kakashi shut off the light as he crawled into bed, “Move over, you’re weighing down the covers!”

“Sor-ry!” the dog begrudged as he maneuvered himself toward the wall, “I’m just saying that it’s time to let go of your pride and apologize!”

“Apologize for what?” Kakashi sprang up to meet the pug eye to eye, “She started it!”

“For the last time," Pakkun defended Toshi, “she told you through tears that she didn’t do it.”

“Well, if she didn’t, then who did?” 

There was silence between the two.Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow toward the dog for an explanation as Pakkun surrendered toward the accusation.

“I still think she didn’t do it!” Pakkun tried his best to reason, “And to be honest, I think it’s high time you let go of your emotions and decide how you feel toward her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kakashi’s muffled voice emerged from his pillow.

“One-second, you two are enemies and you still wont let the past events go; even after she’s defended herself against it.The next second you’re willing to throw yourself in front of flying shuriken just to save her life!” 

Kakashi raised a frustrated eyebrow giving a small growl from under his pillow.He had pulled it over his head to block out the dog’s voice.

“I’ll figure it out later," he gave an excuse as the dog rolled his eyes.

“Never fails with you, Kakashi!You’re still that little brat that I remember before you two were separated," the dog begrudged silently as Kakashi kicked him off the bed.

“FINE, BE THAT WAY!” Pakkun barked back biting him on the leg.Kakashi howled in pain as he jumped up from his pillow.No matter how much he flung his leg, the dog still held on.Finally Pakkun let go of Kakashi as he scampered out the door.

“Take my advice and let go of it!” He shouted from outside as the man grumbled again.He stared down toward the bite as he wiped the dog drool off of it.He didn’t pierce the skin, but it was still painful.Kakashi gave a huge sigh while flopping himself back onto the pillow.There was silence as the ninja tried to ease into a slumber.

“Thank you," he faintly whispered before dozing off, “I owe you.I owe you so much for bringing her into this world.If it weren’t for her, I would still be alone.”


End file.
